Our true self
by Silver vanilla
Summary: After killing Rido, Zero left the Cross Academy full of grieve. Two years later, he is forced to return there by no other than his sworn enemy, Kuran Kaname. Everything seems normal but... slowly, his secret is coming out. //Spoilers!// KxZ, YxI
1. Chapter 1

Ok, to be honest I have _absolutely no idea _why I decided to post it here (or more like why did i even _wrote_ it in the first place?) It was on a whim i guess(watched too much VK anime while being sick) The worst part is that I have almost the whole story planned out in my head. That's just my and my imagination. Though I don't even know if i will continue it :P I'm seriously too lazy to catch up with all these ideas for stories (for example I wrote a plan for the Bleach ff but I'm lacking motivation to write it :P) Anyway, enjoy (or not :P) while it's here ;P

Oh and tommorow I will upload another chapter of the "Black Guardian" so stay tuned! ;)

Also:

"talking"

_thinking_

And **english is not my first languag**e so do forgive for all those mistakes ;D

* * *

_Step. Step. Step._

A lone figure was walking through the corridors, lit up by the dim light coming from the chandleries. His black coat was waving behind his back, even though there was no wind. Silver gun, signed with rose was safely resting on his hip.

It has been two years since the day he left the only place he could call home. Two years of nothing but loneliness, pain, memories and hard training. Although pain subsided along the way and his Master interrupted loneliness from time to time, the memories never faded away. Always fresh and vivid in his mind. And for that, he loath himself, because they were not good ones.

The figure passed the corridor cross, automatically turning left.

It was all so hard for him. But now; now he was known as the most fearsome weapon the hunter society possessed. During his one year training a lot of things changed. After the Rido case, vampires and humans signed a pact of peace. A dark chuckle vibrated in his throat at the memory of finding out about hunters being hired by vampires to protect them.

Another corner, this time to the right.

Just how many times had he been there? In this dark room, listening to the monotone voice, telling him who is his next client.

Ah, finally the door.

He knocked twice and hearing the same voice turned the doorknob.

Inside was decorated with one simple desk and two chairs. One for the man and other for the hunters. Only this time there was one more chair, already occupied by someone. One quick glance was all that he needed to know the person identity.

"Black Rose." The man greeted him by his code name.

"Boss." He replied averting his gaze to the person sitting next to him.

"What is he doing here?"

"That is not the proper way to greet your father."

"You are not my father."

"Yes, yes. Anyway I am the one who delivered new mission for you." The dark blond male said, giving him the brown envelope.

His throat constricted when he saw the handwriting. Oh, he would be _damned_ if he did not recognize it. Perfectly shaped and curved black ink letters looked more like a piece of art. Carefully he opened it, took out the white page and read it.

"I refuse." Were the words that left his mouth as soon as he finished.

"That is impossible." His boss answered.

"Then send someone else."

"He strictly said that he wants you and only you."

"We both know that he definitely does not need protection. I know why he is doing it and I have no desire to play by his rules Chairman."

"Whether you agree or not is not an issue. His reasons are acceptable and he did pay one hundred thousand dollars for you." His boss quickly countered.

"Please, if not for him then do it for her." Chairman whispered pleadingly making something in his chest ache with longing. There was a heavy and long silence before he finally answered.

"Very well. When?"

"You will leave with me tomorrow." The dark blond male said smiling.

--

Kaname was laying on his couch, listening to the sounds coming from outside the building. The birds were singing, accompanied by the soft whistle of leaves and grass. It was soothing, but what made him completely relaxed was the voice of his beloved sister mixed with nature. Or it seemed that way. After the Rido Case was over, the brunette teen girl and he talked a lot and came to the conclusion that being lovers is not the right thing to do. Of course, Kaname loved her in a romantic way back then, but it settled on a family feeling as time went by. Maybe because of that, he was the only person who knew how Yuki truly felt. That her happiness is nothing but a poor act to hide the real emotions.

_Soon my Yuuki. Soon_. He thought glancing outside the window.

--

Noon. He hated the noon. Why? Because of the sun. And it so happened that today was a very sunny day.

"My, my I apologize for that. It's so easy to forget such small details, isn't it Zero-kun?" the Chairman said happily.

"Like hell it is." The teen mumbled walking few steps behind the older man.

'More importantly, how are you feeling?"

"Can't you see?" Zero replied irritated. Truly, some things will never change.

"You know what I'm talking about." The blond said, his voice serious.

"Besides being the thing I hate the most, I'm not complaining."

"And?" the Chairman stopped and looked back at his son. The silver eyebrows quirked before understanding of the question sink in.

"My body is accepting the new tablets. I'm not throwing up anymore."

"That's good, good. So, shall we?" the ex hunter asked, motioning at the train waiting on the station. Zero sighed and nodded. At least it will be a little shadier inside.

--

During the ride they talked a little. About the hunter last assignment, but mostly about how life in the school has been going.

"So I approved his idea and came here to pick you up myself. I know you wouldn't come otherwise." The silver haired teen sighed god knows which time. All the Chairman was talking about centered on Yuki and Kuran. He felt more than sick and more than ready to jump out of the window he was currently looking through.

"You know, she really misses you. Besides, without you it's different. Not so scary anymore." Zero ignored the statement, trying to suppress that aching again.

"I made Ichiru's grave." Now that caught the hunter attention as he turned to look at his father with surprised, wide eyes.

"Where?"

"Outside, at the end of my small personal garden. There was no body so… I buried his belongings." Zero nodded and turned back to the window.

"Thank you." He whispered, missing a small smile that played on the older male's lips.

--

It was afternoon when Aidou was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Just what is so important that we need to be up at this hour? Seriously what is Kaname-sama planning this time?"

"Calm down Hanabusa." Kain said patting the place on the couch next to him. The blond sat obediently, frowning ever so slightly and mumbling something under his breath.

"Oh, you're here." Said the monotone voice.

"Ah, Shiki, Rima." The orange haired vampire said nodding in acknowledgment. Completely opposite reaction to Aidou, who seemed to be in his own, small world. Fifteen minutes later, the whole living room was filled with the Night Class students. Some of them were dozing off, while the others tried hard to stay awake.

"Everyone, thank you for gathering here. Considering the early hour I truly appreciate your presence."

"It is our pleasure Kaname-sama." All of the vampires bowed low and answered in unison.

"Kaname-sama why are we here? And where is Ichijo?" Aidou asked in annoyance.

"He went to gather Yuuki. As for why are we here…" he stopped when a presence reached their senses. Most of the vampires twitched uncomfortably, some of them put down on their knees, gasping for air.

"What is that insane presence?" one of them choked out between breaths. The pureblood let out a little of his aura to sooth and ease his kin.

"It would appear that our guest has arrived." He said with blank face, completely unaffected by the latest event.

Surely enough a few seconds later the door opened revealing two persons walking inside. The students covered their eyes because of the brightness but when everything darkened again, they could make out who the said silhouette belonged to.

The first one was obviously the Headmaster of the Cross Academy, Kaien Cross. Though it was the other one that stirred the murmurs and whispers.

"What is he doing here?"

"I can't believe it."

"Is this for real?"

"Kaname-sama I brought Yuuki-sama as you wished."

It was the last voice that caught his interest. The silver haired teen looked up to see the object of his everlasting hatred along with the Night Class Vice-President. Though he quickly forgot about them, upon seeing the third person standing between the two males.

_Yuuki._ He thought, heart aching and at the same time bursting with uncontrollable happiness at seeing her.

As if on cue, the girl looked at him, straight into his glass covered eyes. There was nothing but silence for both of them, until after a moment, she whispered softly, almost soundlessly, the name of that one person she thought about every day.

"Zero…"

* * *

Oh , just to assure you. It is not a YuukixZero fic (duh, obvoiusly!) though it may seem like it in this chapter. I was a fan of that pairing while reading the manga some time ago, but after watching the anime (especially the recent VKG episode 5 :D with the 'sucking' scene) I fell in love with Kaname and Zero together :P So uhm, I might or might not continue, it's all up to you guys ;)  
0)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I brought you the second chapter ;P You can get a better look into the story and decide if you still want to read it :P Now something I am getting used to: reply to reviews :D

--

First I want to thank to all of you who put an effort to type those few words on the keyboard and present me with the review! ;)

--

**oztan:** yeah i don't like yuuki too much either. Everyone are ruining her life only for her. I mean come on! That's why i decided to torture her a little in this fic :D Not physically but emotionally ;) Hope you'll be satisfied with it :D

--

**OMG:** thank you! I'm glad that you like it so far. The truth is, after reading countless fics about a certain pairing (for ex. Kaname x Zero) I kinda think 'what kind of fic I would like to read?' And sooner or later the idea just pops into my head and voala! :P I know it's strange but really, that's exactly how all of my fics came to be :D

--

primaaryet: Yes, Yuuki here is already a pureblood. The time of the fic was meant to be after Rido Case (for my sweet evil purposes :D) so it was kinda neccesary. As for Zero, well, of course the night class will hate him. At first at least... dunno what will happen later :D

* * *

**Previously on Our true self:**

"Kaname-sama I brought Yuuki-sama as you wished."

It was the last voice that caught his interest. The silver haired teen looked up to see the object of his everlasting hatred along with the Night Class Vice-President. Though he quickly forgot about them, upon seeing the third person standing between the two males.

_Yuuki._ He thought, heart aching and at the same time bursting with uncontrollable happiness at seeing her.

As if on cue, the girl looked at him, straight into his glass covered eyes. There was nothing but silence for both of them, until after a moment, she whispered softly, almost soundlessly, the name of that one person she thought about every day.

"Zero…"

* * *

Anyone could tell that the air in the living room was thick; thus no one dared to move a muscle to break it and be at the receiving end of attention. This, at the moment, was all on the Pureblood Princess and the Hunter.

She was watching him, completely shocked, not really believing her eyes. Zero, _her_ Zero was standing here, right in front of her; alive and well. Hoping for it not to be another one of her illusions, the brunette teen looked at her brother for some kind of reaction. Anything that would tell her it truly was real. And when the burgundy eyes smiled at her, the pureblood girl couldn't help but laugh loudly and launch her small form from the top of the stairs straight at her best friend body.

Shock was an understatement to what the silver haired boy felt when those delicate arms circled around his neck and when he felt the familiar yet so different warmth of the body pressed tightly against him.

"Zero! I missed you so much!" Yuuki cried happily.

_He will hug me and everything will be alright again! Zero came because of me! He came to me!_ She thought excitedly.

But the boy didn't move a muscle. Not because of the suddenness of the action but because he knew. Yuuki hugging him was not the Yuuki he knew. The girl releasing her grip on his neck was not the pure and innocent human girl he knew. The owner of those, now dark chocolate brown eyes looking at him, was a vampire. A pureblood no less. And the lover of the man he was currently looking at. Putting his pale hand on the smaller shoulder he pushed the girl away.

"Please refrain yourself from doing such embarrassing action again, Yuuki-sama."

It hurt because he said it. It hurt because she knew what that means. For him, she was no longer Cross Yuuki. And it hurt them both seeing the understanding of that sentence burning painfully in their eyes.

"Ze-"

"My room?" the silver haired teen asked looking at the Chairman.

"We prepared one next to Kana-"

"I refuse." Ichijo blinked half surprised. One would think that the famous grouchy Kiryuu Zero would change even after two years.

"Underground. Do you have one there?"

_Isolation, huh?_ Thought Chairman.

"I believe so. Shiki, could you help Kiryuu-_san_ with the luggage?" pale blue eyes blinked once lazily before stepping out of the, now retreating crowd, and grabbing the suitcase.

"I don't need your help." Zero growled quietly grabbing the hand. A little spark went by and Shiki looked straight at the hunter with wide, shocked eyes.

"You…" the pale hand retreated back to his side and Zero shot the red haired vampire the look saying clearly _'be quiet or else'_ before going to the staircase.

Shiki took the hint very clearly and followed. After all, he was supposed to guide the hunter to his so called room.

Kaname on the other hand watched them disappearing before averting his eyes to the lone figure standing in the center of the room, who appeared to be crying by the way her form was trembling. The pureblood prince sighed quietly. The talk with his guest will have to wait.

--

They walked in complete silence for a few minutes before stopping in front of the door. Shiki opened them and let the hunter in. Inside Zero took a good look around. The room itself was small, but it was ok with him, he was used to it. On the left was another pair of door, leading probably to the bathroom. Next to it, in the right corner of the room was a medium size mahogany drawer. In the upper corner was a small desk with an old style lamp. The opposite wall was occupied by the double bed and a small rounded table with two satin red armchairs.

"Considering location this room looks fresh." Zero said, watching as Shiki put his suitcase down, next to the bed.

"We suspected a similar reaction from you so Takuma said to prepare another one here." The silver haired teen nodded, sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Is there anyone other than me on this level?"

"No, you are completely isolated." Shiki said flatly, listening to the sound of pale fingers taping on the wooden table.

"Though it may be better after all." The red head added in afterthought. Lilac orbs looked at him from the corner.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know very well what I mean." Silver eyebrow rose slightly at the angry tone he heard in the voice.

"Is it bothering you?" Shiki was about to answer but stopped himself upon sensing the familiar aura. Turning in the direction of the door he waited for about two seconds, before the silhouette of the pureblood appeared.

"If you didn't want any trouble you should stop your _prince_ from summoning me while you had the chance." Even though Zero said it to Shiki, he was looking at the brunette himself.

"Thank you for your work Shiki. Now if you don't mind I would like to speak with Kiryuu-kun alone." The red haired student bowed with a hand on his heart and left without another word.

"So what is it this time Kuran?" Zero said dropping the formal act. Normally he would be polite and submissive to some extent, but this was completely different matter. Kaname only gave him a look as if not understanding the question.

"You got bored and need a little distraction? Or am I the king in your little game of chess again?" The pureblood ignored the question, or so Zero thought by the way he was acting.

"What you did earlier to Yuuki was very rude." Kaname said calmly.

"I had no obligations to act differently." Zero replied just as calmly.

_If that bastard wants to play, we will play by my rules this time. _He thought, snapping his fingers and producing a single black rose. As much as he himself was calm though, something inside him was stirring.

"Black Rose. It truly is beautiful yet sad sight. Wouldn't you agree Kiryuu-kun?"

The silver haired teen ignored him, fingering the black petal. Even though he thought the same he wasn't about to voice that opinion. Something pure from nature, tainted and bathed in the darkness. That is exactly how he was himself. Human but not human. Hunter but vampire at the same time. That is why he choose it as his code name in Hunter Society.

"How long do you plan to keep me here?" he asked looking up at the brunette.

"As long as I see fit. You are here because of Yuuki."

"Ah, so you want to compensate for doing a poor job by keeping me here against my will?" he said, his voice dripping with amusement.

"Poor job?" Kaname asked curiously.

"You said you would protect Yuuki and make her happy, but to me she looks like she's about to break."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" the pureblood said a little louder and at the same time the flower in pale hand disintegrated into nothingness.

"That is why you're doing a poor job, Kuran. Didn't we agree that we both want to see Yuuki smile from the bottom of her heart?" Burgunty orbs widened slightly and upon seeing the reaction Zero couldn't help but smirk.

"You still can't do a thing without me huh? Like a lost child, curled in a corner, crying and begging for someone to release you from this wretched fate." As soon as he finished it, he was pinned down on the floor by the other male.

"Were you talking about me or yourself?" the red glowing orbs were boring holes in his face with the intensity of the glare. His lilac ones were starting to change as well, but before it could go any further, he closed them and massaged his eyelids with his partly free hand. Kaname took notice of this strange action but paid no mind as he stood again and walk back to the door.

"Tomorrow we held a birthday party for Yuuki in the old Moon Dormitory. I expect you to behave well. Someone will bring you your clothes later." He was about to leave when Zero chuckled from his laying position on the floor.

"If you truly wish to keep me here for her sake I hope you can afford to pay for it." It was the pureblood turn to half smirk.

"Do not worry yourself over this matter Kiryuu-kun. I've had more expensive _toys_ before." And with that he left. Hearing the sound of the door being closed, Zero sighed and took a sniff of the newly produced rose. Unpacking his suitcase can wait. First he needed to calm down.

* * *

So, um, was it good? Bad? Well anyway, if you like it then i'm glad ;D Also, i'm sorry for any kind of mistakes. English is not my first language. So if you find something do not hesitate to tell me about via review or pm! I will fix it asap ;D

Until then, see ya! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! I know I know! I haven't updated in a long time but real life isn't a fairy tale. Those of you who had the exams lately should know what I'm talking about. Oh and anyway, I wrote this chapter right after New Year party with my head hurting a little (coughhangovercough :P) so if anything (or everything) in it doesn't make sense, sorry! ;D

--

Now for some reviews!

**oztan: **After reading your review I was actually quite surprised. I mean, I never expected my story to make someone feel so strongly about it. Though I am glad for that, meaning I am doing at least a little good job? :P There will be more of Yuuki's tortures if you're happy to hear it (half of it she will probably inflict herself but oh well) And about the ending, well I wanted it to be a little hm... controversing? :P

--

**Silver Tears 11: **thank you! I know my english is poor but at the moment I can't do anything about it :P As for beta, well, if you know someone who is willing to put up with me, then please do inform me ;) I'm especially happy that you don't think the characters are out of it ;)

--

**yuien:** Wow I don't really know what to say. I mean, for me, the summary I wrote sucks, but I'm glad that someone actually liked it :P And I'm happy to not dissapoint your expectations. Hope this will continue ;D

--

**GoddesOfWrath:** Thank you very much! I'm really happy to hear, err... read it! ;D Though I don't know if I understand it correctly ;P So if you don't mind I would like to hear the details of your review to know what to do to continue writing in a satisfying way ;)

--

**Carapheonix:** Yes this is Kaname and Zero story. Though I am planning to put a minor pairing in here too. Glad you like the plot so far ;)

--

**shokubu:** Thank you! It was actually pretty hard for me to write this part. I wanted to catch their feeling (especially Zero's) while trying to not overdo it.

* * *

**Previously on Our true self:**

"Tomorrow we held a birthday party for Yuuki in the old Moon Dormitory. I expect you to behave well. Someone will bring you your clothes later." He was about to leave when Zero chuckled from his laying position on the floor.

"If you truly wish to keep me here for her sake I hope you can afford to pay for it." It was the pureblood turn to half smirked.

"Do not worry yourself over this matter Kiryuu-kun. I've had more expensive toys before." And with that he left. Hearing the sound of the door being closed, Zero sighed and took a sniff of the newly produced rose. Unpacking his suitcase can wait. First he needed to calm down.

* * *

"_I like you Kiryuu. Do you know why?" Zero was silent but it didn't stop the man from continuing._

"_Because you and I are the same. We both desire the thing we can never have."_

The silver haired boy sat up suddenly, his breathing erratic.

"Tch, again?" He looked at the clock and saw that it was already almost 8 pm. His calming down after a little encounter with a pureblood turned out into a small nap. Not that he minded. As a hunter he wasn't used to sleeping or more like he wasn't supposed to do it. So whenever he got a chance to sleep, he gladly accepted it. The small trail of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said flatly and watched as Vice Dorm Leader stepped inside with a package in his arms.

"What is it?"

"Kaname said to give it to you." Takuma said putting the box on the table. Zero looked at it and snorted.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked and the blond blinked, slightly surprised by the question.

"I thought that Chairman told you. It would look strange for you to walk around dressed in civil clothes."

"Me being here after two years is suspicious enough so I don't really see the point."

_That's exactly the point Kiryuu-kun._ Thought Ichijo.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, we will be leaving for classes-"

"In thirty minutes, I know." The blond couldn't help but smile a little. It looked like the hunter still remembered how things are going on here.

"Well then, if you excuse me." And with that Zero was left alone in his room. Not that he minded. Isolation was his salvation. No one annoyed him with their presence and he wasn't in the center of attention. It was like that for most of the time when he was working for 'important people in vampire society'. Cursing his 'luck' he opened the box and took of the white Night Class uniform.

--

Kaname was in the middle of buttoning up his black shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in Ichijo." The pureblood said with his usual monotone voice.

"Excuse me for interrupting you Kaname-sama. I delivered the package to Kiryuu-san as you asked."

"Were there any difficulties?"

"No Kaname-sama."

"Very well. Thank you Ichijo." The brunette said looking at his friend and smiling a little. The blond bowed and left.

_Suddenly obeying orders? What are you planning Kiryuu?_ He thought putting on the white jacket, watching as Yuuki emerged from her room, fingering her hairs.

"Thank you Nii-sama." She said out of blue. Kaname looked at her mildly surprised but she only smiled genuinely.

"It was you who forced Zero to come here, right? And you did it for my sake too." The pureblood closed his eyes, took a few steps and hugged her.

"It would be easier for you to remain pure and innocent for a little longer, Yuuki." The girl smiled and looked up at her brother.

"Someday I too need to grow up you know? I won't be a kid forever. After all I am turning eighteen tomorrow."

"That is true." He sighed sadly.

"Don't worry. Nii-sama will always be the most important person to me."

"I am happy to hear those words, Yuuki. We should take our leave now." He said and released her from his embrace but the girl didn't move.

"Do you think that everything will be ok? That Zero will accept me for who I am?" Kaname patted her head affectionately, smiling softly.

"I'm sure that everyone will benefit in the end." And with that both of them left the room and walked in front of the main gate where everyone was waiting. Upon seeing them, the whole Night Class bowed in respect. Yuuki knew that it was coming, but even after two years she felt uncomfortable every time.

"Can we proceed to the classes?" Kaname asked his 'right hand'.

"Kiryuu-san is not here yet."

"He's doing it on purpose! Let's just leave him alone. It's not like he don't know the way." Aidou said tapping his foot impatiently.

"That is true." The pureblood said and together with Yuuki they walked in front of the group. However when the gate opened, something was not right.

"Where are the girls?" Aidou asked looking around. The whole alley was empty, save for a few brave fan girls who hid themselves behind the trees.

"Hanabusa, look ahead." Akatsuki said and the blue eyes followed his gaze until they landed on a lone figure standing in the middle of the road.

"Looks like he's useful after all." Ruka said, making the few among the group smirk or laugh. Yuuki smiled sadly remembering the old days while Kuran was intensely looking at his bodyguard, who in turn was looking back at him with equally intense glare. Finally Zero stepped aside, giving a signal for the others to proceed further. Even though some of the vampires were laughing at the earlier comment, they couldn't help but be slightly impressed by the way the hunter was fulfilling his duties. Especially after comparing him with his old self from the days when he was still a prefect.

--

The classes were, in Zero's case, boring. Sitting in the highest corner of the class, next to the window he was looking through and listening to the lectures with one ear was definitely not the way he imagined his job to be. Though things changed around midnight when the old teacher finally left the class only to be replaced by a more familiar figure. Toga Yagari walked to the desk with his confident step, looking around the class at the same time. For any normal person, or vampire in this case, his face seemed as stoic as ever, but Zero noticed a shadow of a smile when his Master looked at him; as well as something else in his eyes. Remembering to ask about it later, the silver haired hunter turned his attention to the black night sky.

He didn't know how much time exactly passed while he was thinking what Kuran was scheming this time until he heard a voice calling out to him. Recognizing it immediately he looked down at the older man with a questioning look.

"Meet me in the Chairman office after you're done." He nodded and left the classroom escorting his principle back to the dormitory.

_As if I need to do it. This is ridiculous._ He thought walking once more in the school corridors. Stopping in front of the familiar door he knocked twice and hearing permission walked inside. Of course, it was no surprise that the Cross was present as well, sitting in his armchair with, to Zero's surprise, serious expression on his face.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun how was your first day?" the blond asked happily, ignoring the killing aura his adopted son was emitting.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said instead, choosing to ignore the pointless question.

"Straight to the point I see. Well then, Yagari-kun if you could please?" the teen turned his attention to his Master who was leaning against a wall.

"You are aware that tomorrow night there will be a birthday party for the Kuran girl." Zero nodded. How could he not know? This was the reason he was brought here after all.

"It won't be a normal birthday party if this is what you were thinking. Being the only female of the pureblood family has its consequences. Meaning there will be many important and high ranked vampires here. Some of which you probably even worked for."

"And?" Zero asked getting a little impatient with this nonsense.

"I received the information from one of my man that there is a high possibility of attack during the party."

"Who?"

"We don't know. But I assume that this is why Kuran wanted you here. There is a chance of someone's betrayal." The silver haired teen nodded.

"I don't need to tell you the rest. You need to be on your best guard. And if something will happen, try to deal with it as quiet as it is possible."

"That's all we wanted to tell you Kiryuu-kun. You can go and rest now." Without a word Zero left the office and the school building. As much as the perspective of sleeping for a few hours sounded nice, it was impossible for the hunter at the present time. His body was used to functioning without the need to rest for a long time and since he took an unintentional nap this afternoon he was full of energy.

_It won't hurt to take a little stroll on the grounds._ He thought, his legs already carrying him in a certain direction.

From above a person watching the whole scene couldn't help but laugh shortly.

"Just what you would expect from number one hunter." Yagari said lighting up a cigarette.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Cross asked, concern filling his voice.

"Don't worry. He survived two years, he will survive this."

"That is not what is bothering me."

--

After spending a fair amount of time by Ichiru's grave and in the stable with Lily it was almost noon by the time Zero returned to the Moon Dormitory. It might have been foolish of him for talking to the animal, a horse none the less for about three hours, but the hunter was glad to see someone who was close to him. That and he weren't in the mood to see anyone from the Night Class.

_At this hour they all are probably fast asleep_. He thought and entered the kitchen to grab something to bite. He was a living being so he needed nutritious much more than sleeping. Opening the fridge he wasn't really surprised to find it almost full with raw meat and a few boxes with blood tablets. His stomach did a flip, so to prevent the nausea that was coming he closed the door and opened the second one. Even though he was a vampire, the smell and view of something like that was repulsive to him. Luckily the other fridge was filled with normal food. Taking a quick look inside, he took four eggs and a bottle of milk and put them on the table. Next he looked inside the cabinet until he found flour. Rolling up his sleeves he proceeded with making the breakfast for himself.

Unfortunately when he was halfway through frying it, Shiki entered the kitchen with a half eaten chocolate stick hanging from his mouth. Aidou followed soon after him. Both were still half asleep. Zero blinked but aside from that paid no attention to them. At least he tried not to but the duo was looking behind his shoulders, sniffing the sweet aroma.

"Do you need something?" he finally asked irritated. Shiki pointed his finger at the fry pan (?).

"What is it?" Aidou asked taking another deep sniff.

"Pancakes." The hunter replied with the obvious tone.

"Then we need it." The blond said and Senri nodded in agreement swallowing the last piece of his stick.

"Excuse me?" Zero asked bewildered.

"Don't be mean Kiryuu. What do you need to make it? We will help you." The silver haired teen looked at their faces for the first time and sighed. By the expression they wore it was obvious that opposing would mean giving them his breakfast.

"Milk, flour and eight eggs." He murmured and stiffened a little when Rima also entered the kitchen.

"Make that twelve." He corrected, making a mental note to never cook anything sweet in the dormitory ever again.

* * *

So, um ,I hope you like it :P The next chapter will be up on wednesday if not earlier, I promise! ;D And for any kind of mistakes in spelling and grammar, blame it on my... headache ;P

Well then, see you soon and **late but sinister HAPPY NEW YEAR wishes for all of you** ;) May your dreams and wishes come true! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Some... stuff happened and I don't really want to talk about it, because it's too painfull and I don't really want to. I'm really sorry for making you wait so long (if anyone was waiting for the update :P)

Anyway, thank you very much for all the reviews you wrote during my uhm 'absence'. I really areciate it ;)

So now, enjoy the new chapter (It's a little longer than the previous ones- i think :P)

* * *

**Previously on Our true self:**

"Do you need something?" he finally asked irritated. Shiki pointed his finger at the fry pan (?).

"What is it?" Aidou asked taking another deep sniff.

"Pancakes." The hunter replied with the obvious tone.

"Then we need it." The blond said and Senri nodded in agreement swallowing the last piece of his stick.

"Excuse me?" Zero asked bewildered.

"Don't be mean Kiryuu. What do you need to make it? We will help you." The silver haired teen looked at their faces for the first time and sighed. By the expression they wore it was obvious that opposing would mean giving them his breakfast.

"Milk, flour and eight eggs." He murmured and stiffened a little when Rima also entered the kitchen.

"Make that twelve." He corrected, making a mental note to never cook anything sweet in the dormitory ever again.

* * *

"_You really are stubborn child, Kiryuu." The voice said. Zero shoot the man a death glare. Though he couldn't groan when his chest was slashed deeply and his shoulder was pierced._

"_There is no other way." The man said, watching as their pools of blood joined together. The smile widened, when Zero, in his half delusional state, took a few steps and bit hard on the man's throat._

Lilac eyes opened lazily, red swirling inside them. The silver haired vampire sat up, took out his small black box from the pocket and swallowed two of his pills. Waiting for them to start working, he sighed remembering the dream. That was another reason why he really didn't like to sleep too much. Not wanting to dwell on that too much, he got up and left his room. As soon as he did so, he was hit by a dozen of smells coming from the kitchen. Not wasting any time, he left the dormitory, breathing in a fresh air outside.

"You too Kiryuu?" The hunter looked at the blond sitting under the tree on the courtyard with a strange look.

"The smells." Ichijo said pointing his head at the kitchen window. Zero nodded, sitting under the same tree. From all of the vampires in this building, the one he was talking to right now seemed to be the most 'normal'.

"You're probably surprised that I'm not helping with the preparations for the party."

"I'm not helping either." Zero answered, listening to the faint sound of birds.

"It would be shocking if you did." Takuma said, and both of them couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why did you come back?" the hunter asked and the vampire looked at him mildly surprised.

"How did you-?"

"Word spread fast. You left after Kuran and Yuuki, so why did you come back here again? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"And why did you come back here?" Ichijo asked.

"I am forced to be here."

"We just wanted to be with Kaname-sama. Few weeks after we found them, the Headmaster asked us to come back. Kaname-sama refused at first, but a few days later we were back in here, thanks to Yuuki-sama." Zero 'tch'ed' after hearing it.

_Of course Kuran would do everything for her._ He thought watching as Ichijo got up.

"For the record Kiryuu-kun, I think some part of you wants to be here. Otherwise why would you cook pancakes for Aidou, Shiki and Rima?" They eyes met and the blond couldn't help but smile.

"Word spread fast." With that he left the hunter alone. Zero smiled slightly, shaking his head and watching how other people were unpacking the trucks filled with decorations.

--

It was two hours before the party, when Zero finally decided to visit the Old Moon Dormitory. Not that he wanted to, but even after two years, something might have changed inside and outside of the building. And as a bodyguard, he needed to know every little detail about the territory under his temporary jurisdiction.

Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was white canvas put up under the roof, dangling to the ground. Tables were put at the right side of the hall, while the left one was free, with a little stage for the orchestra. Though the instruments were already set up and ready to go. Zero couldn't help but take a few steps to admire the beautiful, handmade black piano. When his palm touched the smooth surface, the old memory played itself in his mind. He frowned, quickly walking away and ignoring the few pair of eyes that were looking at him. Once outside, he stopped for a second, swallowed another two pills and rushed to be alone in his room as quick as possible.

--

It was finally time for the party. All of the Night Class students were already inside the building, chatting with their families and friends. The pureblood pair was walking slowly, escorted by Seiren and Ichijo. Just before they reached the door, Yuuki saw her dear friend, standing proudly, dressed in black suit and bloody red silky shirt, with a small white rose in his pocket to complete it. Kaname twitched an eyebrow, because that's not the attire he send to him. On the other hand, he was practically sure, that the hunter won't wear it. Though he couldn't deny that the shirt perfectly compliment his pale skin and silver hair.

Zero exchanged a barely noticeable nod with Seiren, sending the message that he will 'take over' from here. Both of the Night Class students walked inside, leaving the trio alone. It was the first time for the bodyguard to take a good look at them. Yuuki was wearing white corset and burgundy dress, decorated with white roses. Kaname was wearing an outfit matching to his sister's one. White suit and a burgundy shirt, with fully bloomed white rose inside his pocket. Not saying a word, Zero stepped aside, allowing the two to proceed further and finally following closely behind them. Whether he liked it or not, his job just started.

As it would be for the Pureblood families, after the announcement, all of the guests present at the party bowed low to them. Zero not being one of them, had a chance to take a good look at them, also noticing the four people standing against the wall in the shadowed part of the hall. A small smirk that played on his lips couldn't really be suppressed.

_Maybe it won't be so bad after all._ He thought following the pair during their greetings with every person that mattered in their society. It was no surprise for Zero when his ex-principle also showed up.

"Yuuki-sama, it's my honor to wish you the best of luck and to congratulate you for joining the world of an adult." Yuuki smiled brightly when the man reached for and kissed the palm of her gloved hand. Then he turned to the other Pureblood.

"Kaname-sama, thank you for inviting me for such an important occasion. I've also noticed that you caught yourself quite a treasure." The elder said looking through Kaname's shoulder at Zero.

"He's also a guest considering our common past." The pureblood replied moving aside a little and giving the hunter a look that said 'behave or else'.

"Count Dooms it's my pleasure to see you healthy. I hope everything is as it supposed to?" Zero said, throwing a quick smug smile at Kuran. It was a little surprising for both him as well as Yuuki, seeing him acting so polite.

"Yes, yes everything is going smoothly, thanks to you."

"I was just fulfilling my duties."

"As modest as ever, I see. Since you are here, however, I am hoping to hear your performance once more, Kiryuu-san." Zero maintained his smiling face, though inside his gut twisted painfully.

"Only time can tell, sir." And with a nod, he excused himself and walked away in the shady part of the room, passing by the Chairman who smiled at him, even though his eyes were dead serious.

Once he got there, he leaned against the wall, enjoying the cool feeling of it on his back.

"So Kuran, huh? You really are unlucky person Rose." Silver eyebrow twitched.

"It told you to not to call me that, you dumb hat." This time the black eyebrow twitched.

"My name is Jirou and my hat is not dumb." The vampire with long black hair and piercing blue eyes, dressed, ironically, all in red, answered.

"Dumb hat, dumb owner." Zero countered. Both of them were ignoring a smaller person standing between them, whose navy blue eyebrows managed to twitch at least ten times since they started.

"Cut it out already." The third one finally said.

"Sorry Chibi, I didn't notice you." The smaller one smacked him in the upper arm.

"It's not my fault for being so small. And it's Yuu, not Chibi."

"Yeah yeah. So, who is so _'lucky'_ to take care of the Dumb Count?" Jirou chuckled while Yuu snorted and wrinkled his forehead.

"Good luck with that." Zero said patting the shortie on the head affectionately.

"Would you look at that? Not even two hours and they are already trying to mate the poor girl with their heirs." The taller one, Jirou said pointing at the direction of the said girl, who was introduced to some stuck up kid from higher class.

"Like it matters." Zero murmured more to himself, though he knew, the other two will hear him.

"Jealous?" Yuu asked boringly.

"Not really. She's already taken." Now both of his friends looked at him confused.

"Taken? By who?" the black haired one asked.

"Kuran, who else?" Jirou and Yuu exchange the 'look' and the silver haired hunter really didn't like that.

"What?" he asked waiting for some kind of explanation. It was impossible for him to miss something, right?

"Kuran and the girl are not together." Lilac eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I said, they're not together. They are a family, yes, as a brother and sister, not lovers." Yuu said and watched as Zero left his spot without a word. Before he knew it, he was standing right next to the stage. Even though the distance was short, he barely heard the speaker announcing that Yuuki would like to say a few words. His eyes were locked on the same instrument as before. He was surprised at what he heard, though it was weird that his head was not in turmoil. Everything was shockingly clean. His trail of thoughts was broke when the hall filled with loud applause. He blinked and saw the brunette girl smiling slightly.

--

Yuuki on the other hand, felt more depressed than she thought she would be. Eighteenth birthday is something to celebrate, especially if you are a vampire. This is why she hated it. They might think she's stupid, but she knew very well why they were introducing all those sons to her. It wasn't her duty to say something, but as she told her brother, she wanted to politely say goodbye to the guests. Just as she was about to walk down from the stage, her ears heard a soft, single sound. Her head turned sharply left and her eyes widened when she saw Zero sitting behind the piano. He hit the key once more, before looking at her. And what she saw made her heart burst with long forgotten emotions. She saw it in his eyes. Zero's eyes were clearer, not clouded with hatred like before. And when she noticed a shadow of a smile on his lips, her own one curled upward. Even more so, when she heard the first notes of the music. Without thinking about it, she moved next to him, put her elbows on the instrument and closed her eyes, enjoying the slow, soothing and relaxing tune that escaped from under Zero's fingers.

Kaname was surprised to say the least. Not because Yuuki was visibly radiating with joy, but because of the fact that Kiryuu was the one having that kind of effect on the guests as well as him. The slow rhythm was filled with longing and despair; he could feel it in every fiber of his body. It was like those pale hands were using his body as a piano. Though he blinked when the tune changed to a happy one.

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked at the lilac ones. She never hoped that he would remember their promise from when they were still kids.

--

_Small brown haired girl was sitting on the chair with her elbows on the piano, listening to the music with closed eyes. After a few minutes she opened them again, letting a few tears slid down her face. In that moment the tune changed to a happy one, allowing her to swirl around the room joyfully. The boy playing the piano watched with a smile on his face._

"_Ne, ne Zero can you play it on my birthday?"_

"_Which one?" he asked and Yuuki tilted her head to the side._

"_Eighteen! I want you to play it on my eighteenth birthday!" he nodded, watching how the smile lit up her face._

"_Promise?" she asked reaching out with her small finger._

"_I promise." He answered crossing their fingers in a pinky promise._

_--_

Zero on the other hand remembered their promise barely this afternoon. Though the old memory reminded him of the life he had previously. The one after he met Yuuki. The one that was promising.

He picked up his tempo. A few guests let out a small 'oh'.

If Kuran didn't show up, he would be happy. If Kuran didn't meddle with him, he might even like the guy, vampire, whatever.

The tune became heavy, reflecting his inner hatred.

And what was pissing him the most about it, is the fact that if it wasn't for Kuran, he would have never met Yuuki in the first place. With that last thought in mind, he reached inside his jacket, grabbed the Bloody Rose, pointed it in Kuran's direction and pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a funeral recently and well... I needed a little time to get it together. But I think I'm ok now ( well, better then before, that's for sure) So I'm bringing you another chapter. Don't scold me if it's a bad one, ok? :P

--

Now, as for the reviews:

**sUp3rhiRo:** Hmm... that's a tough question :P Maybe he is dead, maybe he isn't :D Continue to read if you want to know ;)

--

**Nirakun:** Cookies for you dear ;) Why? Read to find out ;)

--

**ZERO SILVER BEAUTY:** I'm happy that you like my story so far ;D And I'm sorry for not updating more frequently. Believe me I am trying my best but school and job take most of my precious time ;( I will try my best though! :D Plus I'm glad you like those scenes from the last chapter x)

--

**EvilAngelofHeavenandHell:** Heh, I took my time indeed :P And i must say WOW for having such a great reader who likes my story ;D Though I do feel bad for not letting you sleep properly at night :P

--

**FrEaKyAoIFaN:** That was... the most proffesional review I've got so far :D At least I think so :P Thank you so so much for liking it ;) I hope the future chapters won't dissapoint you x)

--

**GoddesOfWrath:** The people who Zero was talking to were:

-**Mochizuki Jirou** (the one in red) from anime **Black Blood Brothers** (My second fav anime about vampires, although way too short)

-**Kanda Yuu** ( the blue haired) from anime **D-Gray Man.**

I borrowed them for my own selfish purposes ;D ( because they fit in here and because i love both of them xD )If you haven't watch any of this anime, I seriously recommend it! ;) ( a little off-topic but oh well) :P

* * *

**Previously on Our true self:**

Zero on the other hand remembered their promise barely this afternoon. Though the old memory reminded him of the life he had previously. The one after he met Yuuki. The one that was promising.

He picked up his tempo. A few guests let out a small 'oh'.

If Kuran didn't show up, he would be happy. If Kuran didn't meddle with him, he might even like the guy, vampire, whatever.

The tune became heavy, reflecting his inner hatred.

And what was pissing him the most about it, is the fact that if it wasn't for Kuran, he would have never met Yuuki in the first place. With that last thought in mind, he reached inside his jacket, grabbed the Bloody Rose, pointed it in Kuran's direction and pulled the trigger.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity, but in reality only few seconds passed. Yuuki as well as others followed the trajectory of the fired bullet. The vampire princess called her brother's name, hoping that he would move out of the way. But Kaname stood still, not even twitching a muscle. His eyes were locked with the lilac ones, looking right back at him from behind his gun. He heard the 'swoosh' sound the bullet made and felt how it brushed a few strands of his hair before hitting something right behind him.

The hall watched how Count Doom fell to the floor, losing his grip on the thin knife he was holding in his right hand. Almost immediately the room was filled with murmurs.

"Nii-sama are you ok?" Yuuki asked running to him with concern written all over her face. Kaname didn't answer; only pat her on the head with a reassuring expression. Then he turned in the direction of the stage and, as others, saw nothing except the instruments. His gaze then turned to Ichijo, who nodded and walked to the pair.

"Take care of Yuuki." Was the only thing he said before leaving them.

--

As soon as he pulled the trigger, Zero ran out of the building, putting the pieces of this puzzle together, as well as feeling other filthy presence in the garden, approaching quickly. Though he stopped when he saw a single figure standing on the small clearing.

"Just as you would expect from number one hunter."

"Yuu." Zero said tightening his grip on the Bloody Rose. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem surprise to see me here." The other hunter answered slowly putting his hand on the sword's hilt.

"It is not possible for you not to know about this scheme."

"I'm flattered by your words. Although this situation does rise an _interesting _question doesn't it?" Yuu said gazing straight at the silver haired hunter.

"Were you a part of it?" Zero asked back, holding their eye connection. The navy haired man smirked evilly.

"I can't possibly do all the work for you now can I?" The ex human felt that the presence approaching them was really close now.

"Let me ask you one more question; why?" Yuu laughed coldly and bitterly at that.

"Why? Because you're a monster." The presence was right behind the trees.

"Or to be more specific, you're _holding _a monster." He said and disappeared right before the five Level E appeared. Zero stood there wide eyed and shocked from hearing the answer. Though he was brought back to his senses when one of the attackers was right behind him.

_How cowardice_. He thought pulling out his dagger from the sleeve and stabbing _it_ in the abdomen. He wouldn't kill them. Or more like he couldn't. Because even though the idea of finishing them off using his gun was promising, he needed their blood. Not really he, 'cause the pills were working for him just fine. But the other part of him needed the food. In order to survive, 'till _that time_ comes. That and he weren't really thrilled at the thought of becoming a snack.

He pulled the weapon out of the body, kicking it aside and spun around slashing the other four that circled him. Two of them that got injured in the neck fell down. The third one attacked directly and when Zero stabbed him in the lung, the Level E grabbed his hand with his own two, laughing and coughing up the blood. The hunter quickly understood why, when the last one who avoided the serious injury throw himself at him from behind.

_They never learn do they?_ Zero thought plunging his hand in the filthy body through and through. The body fell with a loud 'thud' and turning around he kicked the one holding his hand in the head also making him fall to the ground.

Silver haired man walked to him with closed eyes. Though when he opened them again, the Level E looked at him with a horrified expression.

"You…!" before he could finish the vine with thorns plunged itself in his body penetrating his insides and sucking every last drop of blood. The same thing was happening to the other four bodies.

That's exactly how Kaname found him. With a jacket lying on the ground and opened shirt. Bathed in the moonlight, his skin looked like it was glistening and his eyes seemed almost blue. At that thought he narrowed his eyes.

Zero was well aware of the other's presence, but choose to ignore it, licking the drop of red liquid escaping down his wrist. At the same time as his hand was cleaned, the vines disappeared under his skin, satisfied with the snack. Zero watched how the bodies turned to dust and was carried away by the wind, before finally turning in the Kuran's direction.

"Satisfied?" he asked leering him.

"Drinking blood is prohibited at these grounds." Kaname answered instead.

"I'm not the one drinking it." The hunter said smirking. Burgundy eyes widened slightly. The silver haired man started walking and when he was passing by he whispered something to the other male, before continuing his road, this time to his room.

"'Too bad I didn't miss', huh?" Kaname murmured, while looking at the pitch black sky with a small, amused smile on his face.

--

After the incident the party still continued and ended around one hour before the sunrise. Everything went on smoothly, though the dead Count became the topic number one in every discussion. Aside from the Night Class students, that is. Yuuki didn't leave her brother for a second after he came back. Even though she was a little disappointed when Zero didn't come back, the mere thought of playing for her made her all fuzzy and warm inside.

Thus when all of the guests left, the Nigh Class also decided to retire, choosing to clean up later. Though when they were inside, going to their respective rooms, something tugged on Yuuki's mind.

"Nii-sama go ahead, I'll join you later." Kaname looked at her with a mixed expression. It didn't take a genius to know where the girl wanted to go. Though maybe that was his problem.

"I understand." He answered and was rewarded with a sweet smile.

Yuuki went downstairs slowly, trying not to shatter her dress. Even though Kaname would probably buy her thousand of the ones like this, she was uncomfortable with him spending too much money on her.

When she made it to her destination, she was mildly surprised to notice that the door's were slightly opened and the smell that was coming out of there.

"Zero, it's me. Are you asleep?" she asked politely. When no one answered, she knocked on the door twice. Though when she wanted to do it again, the door opened widely assaulting the girl with the smell. Not that it was a bad one. On the contrary it was sweet, yet rich and gentle at the same time. When she took a step inside, she discovered what exactly its source was. The whole floor and bed were covered in black rose petals. However Yuuki was more interested in what was laying on this bed.

"Zero!" she called running to him. Even though the room was cool, the hunter was sweating all over his body, wearing only boxers.

"Zero can you hear me?" she called and panicked even more when there was no response.

"What's wrong? Zero! Answer me!" she half screamed this time, shaking him a little, with the tears slowly forming in her eyes. The silver haired boy groaned and stirred, fluttering his eyelid and revealing one orb with red swirling in it.

"Yu…uki?" he asked hoarsely.

"Zero! Are you sick? You're burning up!"

"It's nothing." He breathed covering half of his face with his forearm.

"It's not nothing!" she bit back and walked inside the bathroom. After a few minutes she came back, dressed in his t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Come on, I need your cooperation on this one." She said putting his legs on the edge of the bed before helping him to sit up. Then she kneeled in from of him, put his body on her back and slowly moved in the direction of the bathroom, dragging the heavy body. When they finally made it, she turned them over, sat him on the edge of the bathtub and slowly, limb by limb placed him inside.

Zero shivered as his skin made the contact with icy cold water, but he sighed contently when he got used to it. It was soothing and relaxing, as well as cooling.

Yuuki thought her friend was asleep when he didn't open his eyes for a couple of minutes. Though she was glad that Zero's skin was slowly becoming paler, like it should be, not the red and sweaty one. Looking at his face she couldn't help but smile. For a number one hunter as she heard, he sure looked vulnerable. When her eyes landed on his parted lips, she saw his fang and before she knew it, her finger was right in front of it. It's funny how even after two years that part of her never changed. She was afraid of other's fangs, disliked her own, but Zero's fangs were always intriguing her, calling to her. Though before she could feel it on her finger, her wrist was grabbed and stopped from moving any closer. She tensed a little and looked at his face only to see the oh-too-familiar pair of lilac orbs.

"Is that something a vampire princess should do?" he asked piercing her with his gaze.

"I'm sorry." She said blushing slightly and reverting her hand back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked a moment later and when Zero looked at her, he saw concern written all over her face.

"Better." He muttered averting his gaze.

"That's good." Yuuki exhaled in relieve. Zero was a little baffled by the whole situation. He remembers coming back from the clearing to his room. And falling down on the bed right after he became hot. That was the price coming together with having the vines. The process seemed fairly normal. Every time they ate something, they digest it. That resulted in the black petals that were currently falling down from the vine that got out from under his skin. Unfortunately for him, the heat was a side effect of this whole operation. That's why he tried to use them as less as possible. That way they needed less 'nutrition's'.

"Why are you here?" he asked after deciding to not dwell too much on that.

"Huh?" Yuuki asked blinking in surprise.

"Why were you here in my room?" the chocolate eyes widened in realization, before a light ruby color adored her cheeks.

"I… um, I was worried about you. You never came back after that. Now I know why."

"If you know that you can go." He said, albeit a little warmer than he was talking to her yesterday.

"I also wanted to thank you." Zero sighed.

"It was my job to protect you."

"I'm not talking about it. I wanted to thank you for keeping your promise." Silver head moved and widened lilac eyes locked with the chocolate ones, looking at him warmly. He didn't answer, because honestly, he had no idea what to say. If there was a need to say anything at all. Instead he got out of the bathtub and only then he noticed the dress Yuuki was wearing during the party. He looked over his shoulder at the girl and surely she was wearing his pajama clothes.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a whisper. Another question he didn't want to answer.

"You did what you had to do. That is how the world functions."

"So you're not mad?" she asked again, following him to the bedroom.

"No."

_It was better for you not to be near me._ He though while lying under the covers. Yuuki on the other hand didn't left her spot, looking intensely at him.

"Do you need something?" he asked, even though, again, he already knew the answer.

"W-well… I helped you get better so let me sleep with you tonight!" she said and without a word barged under the covers and squeezed the live out of his right arm, hugging it tightly. Zero blinked and then blinked again.

"As a princess you shouldn-"

"I don't care. Now be quiet." He looked at her with wide eyes. But even though what just happened shocked him hard, deep down inside, something warm tickled his insides, knowing that… maybe there really is still some of the old Yuuki in this girl.

* * *

So... um... like it? Hate it? I know it may be kinda off, compare the the previous ones BUT! I still hope you liked it :P As always I apologize for my english and... i guess i will see you soon, ne? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Our true self:**

_It was better for you not to be near me._ He though while lying under the covers. Yuuki on the other hand didn't left her spot, looking intensely at him.

"Do you need something?" he asked, even though, again, he already knew the answer.

"W-well… I helped you get better so let me sleep with you tonight!" she said and without a word barged under the covers and squeezed the live out of his right arm, hugging it tightly. Zero blinked and then blinked again.

"As a princess you shouldn-"

"I don't care. Now be quiet." He looked at her with wide eyes. But even though what just happened shocked him hard, deep down inside, something warm tickled his insides, knowing that… maybe there really is still some of the old Yuuki in this girl.

* * *

When Yuki woke up the next afternoon, she immediately noticed that Zero was not present in the room.

_Probably going about his own business_, she thought and got up. Going to the toilet she retrieved her dress and left the room, going upstairs back to her own one.

"Yuuki?" Kaname's voice called after her and she jumped, as if caught at doing something bad and prohibited. Which, according to her, she was.

"N-nii-sama! How are you doing today?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful, yet the stress was evident in her voice.

"I'm well. And yourself?" The pureblood wouldn't be one if he couldn't pick up on his sister's behavior. As well as the strangely sweet and alluring scent she was covered in. Which led him to only single conclusion; that she just left the hunter's room.

"G-good, a bit tired, though," Yuuki answered, her eyes fidgeting everywhere beside her brother. She knew he knew, which made it all the worse. Kaname just nodded, signalizing the end of their conversation. With a loud sigh the girl left his presence. And yet, the pureblood mused, the strange smell still lingered in the air.

Slowly, he made his way outside the Night Dorms glad that today's weather wasn't sunny, yet cloudy, with a little bit of rain in the air. He figured a little stroll to the Chairman's Office might help him clear his mind. Because, even though most of the people and vampires alike thought of him as a god-like figure, he was still a simple vampire. Old, ancient and powerful, but a vampire none the less.

And after yesterday's events he had a lot to think about. Silly thing was, it all revolved around a certain silver haired hunter, or more accurately around his weapon. No matter how much he raked his brain thorough the rest of the night and morning, he came up with just one conclusion. One silly, ridiculous even, solution. It was the only possibility, yet at the same time it didn't make any sense. Because the vines were a part of Bloody Rose, an _anti-vampire_ weapon, meaning there just wasn't a way for it to…

Kaname stopped his trail of thoughts and rubbed his temple at the incoming headache. As soon as his eyes closed, the image of silver haired man, bathed in the moonlight, licking the blood came to his mind.

Startled, the pureblood stopped walking. His eyes widened for a fraction in shock and had little red hues at the edges of burgundy irises.

This was not good. Not good at all. He couldn't allow one vision to stir his thirst like that. Even if it was a while since he last felt the real blood flowing down his throat.

With a quiet sigh, he resumed his walk towards the chairman.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the said room, said Chairman, Zero and Yagari were currently discussing the events of last night in smallest details.

"I can't believe it," the last one said, looking through the window while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"No one's saying you must," Zero replied irritated. Truthfully he was on the edge since yesterday's action. Even though he hated to admit it, it was nice to wake up next to the girl who helped him yesterday. It was hard for him to accept her as the 'old Yuuki', yet the behavior she presented him with was, to put it bluntly,_ familiar_. Warm, comforting even. For a moment he felt like back in the old days, when there was no problems- at least no major ones- and everyone went about their own lives.

"Now, now, you two," the chairman interrupted his thoughts, trying to smother the rising tension in the room.

"Toga, I know it must be hard for you to accept it, but both of you were there, so there really is no use in denying the obvious," Kaien said in his professional tone. And just as he was about to continue, the door to his office were opened and in walked none other than the Pureblood.

"Kaname-kun, what brings you here?" The chairman asked, not all that surprised at his presence.

Pureblood on the other hand moved next to Zero. Not that the silver-haired man wasn't expecting some kind of reprimand or even worse, 'punishment' for spending the night with Yuuki. Even though she was the one who forced him. When the brunette still said nothing, the hunter got even more worried. There was a second reason why he was so on the edge since yesterday.

_My accidental slip up,_ Zero thought squeezing his fist at his side when the pureblood was now officially invading his personal space.

He didn't mean for it to happen, really. In the rush of the moment, with the excitement still tingling in his body, he just blurted out about the Bloody Rose to get the hell away from Kuran as fast as possible. Of course, to any normal person, his answer would be satisfying enough, yet knowing that the pureblood was _anything_ but normal, Zero had an inkling feeling he was in for some deep shit.

Holding his breath, the hunter, as well as the other two in the room waited, watching how Kaname walked around Zero, like a predator stalking its prey. Instinctively, the silver haired man reached to touch the hilt of his gun, awaiting the assault.

Yet nothing happened.

The brunette took a few deep breath and after locking his eyes with the lilac ones for a second, he turned to the man behind the desk with a neutral expression.

"Chairman, I'd like to request additional protection for Yuuki,"

"Of course. What do you have in mind? Should I ask for another hunter?" Kaien asked, also concerned about his daughter's well being.

"There is no such need," The pureblood said and tilted his head a little to look at the hunter, "Kiryuu-kun performed his duties yesterday admirably. To the last_ millimeter_, one might even say," at the last sentence his full attention was on Zero, who returned it just as strongly, with an additional smirk to boot.

_Rising to the challenge was always his forte_, Kaname thought and turned back to the Kaien. Zero noticed a little glimmer of amusement in those burgundy eyes and his own narrowed. Kuran was planning something and by the looks of it, it wasn't anything good.

"I would like him to move to our wing," The pureblood said, feeling the wave of anger raising behind him.

"By our you mean…"

"Mine and Yuuki's, of course," He replied and Kaien went silent for a minute, contemplating the idea. Zero begged him in his mind to decline. After all the man knew about his _situation_, so there was no way that he would allow…

"Very well," Kaien answered, smiling brightly at the pureblood.

_Then again, his last decision almost blew the whole school up_, Zero thought and went white on the face when three pairs of eyes landed on him.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! Sorry for not writing in the last chapter, even though it's been... a while... since I last updated. I wanted to see if someone was actually still interested in this story :P That's why the chapter was so short. This one is kinda like the second part of the last one.

So... to be honest I don't know if I'm gonna keep updating it. I just felt like writing the VK fic :P There will be the next chapter, so don't cry, it's already written :P But after that, I really don't know. So don't get your hopes up too much!

But thanks soooo much for 100 reviews! ;D

"abc"- talking

_abc_ - thinking

English is **NOT** my first language!

* * *

**Previously on Our true self:**

"By our you mean…"

"Mine and Yuuki's, of course," He replied and Kaien went silent for a minute, contemplating the idea. Zero begged him in his mind to decline. After all the man knew about his situation, so there was no way that he would allow…

"Very well," Kaien answered, smiling brightly at the pureblood.

_Then again, his last decision almost blew the whole school up_, Zero thought and went white on the face when three pairs of eyes landed on him.

* * *

The road back to the Moon Dormitory was silent. Zero was wallowing in his newly evolved poodle of misery while Kaname was relishing in his success. He knew it was stupid, enjoying such a small thing. Yet with the man, every little thing he managed to outdo the hunter in brought him strange sense of satisfaction.

"Kiryuu," the pureblood called right before they entered the dorm. The hunter looked at him with an annoyed expression passing the silent _'what is it now, Kuran?'_ question. Kaname fought off the smirk that was dangerously close to creeping upon his lips. The enjoyment was truly almost too much to hide.

How long was it since he last felt that way?

"I'd like you to place additional hunter spells around our rooms," Kuran said and not waiting for an answer went inside.

Zero growled low in his throat, before also going in, straight to his room.

* * *

The next morning the silver haired hunter returned to his new room that was right across the 'pureblood siblings'. Truthfully, it was nicer than the previous one.

A _lot_ nicer.

King sized bed, covered in black sheets on the left side, huge windows shielded by the same material, large mahogany closet on the left, next to a small desk and a bookshelf filled with variety of titles. A set of small couch, two armchairs and a round table in the middle of the room and the bathroom doors next to the bookshelf.

For Zero, it was a new environment. He was used to sleeping on cold stone floor, eating only when it was necessary.

_Speaking of which,_ he thought getting up from the sofa and stretching his arms up above his head. Almost immediately his bones cracked back to their proper places and Zero couldn't stop the moan of appreciation from leaving his lips. After all, from yesterday evening till an hour ago he was putting the hunter spells, traps, defenses and whatever he thought might come in handy.

"May I?" An amused voice asked from the door. The hunter groaned quietly, while massaging his shoulders, ignoring the other's presence.

"I assume that everything is-"

"Finished, yeah," Zero cut him off, the feeling of irritation creeping back in his head. Nevertheless, he explained that all windows in their line as well as the main entrance to their floor had a barrier blocking everything from inside as well as outside.

"That would explain Aidou's burnt face," Kaname commented, amused yet at the same time slightly impressed by the lengths to which the hunter went to.

"Anyone who wants to leave or enter the barrier must first go past me," Zero continued hurriedly, dying to have a piece of food in his mouth. He showed the pureblood a small silver bracelet with something akin to a rose pedant hanging loosely from it.

Spotting the nod from the brunette and having said what he wanted, the hunter turned and went inside the bathroom to wash and change his clothes.

When he emerged, he couldn't stop the surprise at seeing the pureblood on the sofa, reading some kind of book, relaxed as if he was in his own room.

Upon noticing him, Kaname shut the book and got up, looking at the hunter expectantly.

"What the hell do still want, Kuran?"

"I wish to dine, yet as you_ kindly_ explained earlier I cannot leave without you," the pureblood answered calmly, watching how the pale face flushed angrily for a second.

"Fine, let's go," Zero muttered through gritted teeth. How was it that every time something left the pureblood's mouth it got him so riled-up? Two years of nothing but shooting, cutting and fighting seemed like a walk in a park compared to dealing with the man before him.

"Kiryuu…" Kaname said, gaining the hunter's attention as they walked down the stairs to the dining room, "… after dinner I'd like you to accompany me on a walk."

Zero blinked, gritted his teeth, squeezed his fists and sighed before slumping his shoulders.

"Whatever," he snorted passing by the pureblood.

* * *

The meal was, surprisingly to Zero, quite peaceful. Most of the vampires heard or seen what transpired at the party and they were grateful to the hunter for protecting their Kaname-_sama_.

_As if I need their sympathy,_ he thought dryly, leaving the dining room and moving to the main entrance after putting Yuuki back in her room.

Of course, the pureblood was already waiting for him, along with some of his fan girls. Said girls looked him up and down warily, as if he wanted to strangle the man. Not that the thought didn't cross his mind at least once. It wouldn't hurt Kuran one bit but at least he could vent out some of his frustration.

"Excuse me, but Kiryuu-kun and I have an important issue to discuss," Kaname said while opening the door. The girls all but squealed, bowed and left the duo alone. Suddenly Zero had second thoughts about being alone with the man.

Walking out in the night, the hunter took deep breaths of fresh, night air to soothe his senses.

_Whatever he wants to talk about is important enough to not say it inside the dorm,_ the hunter thought, having quite a pretty good idea what that might be.

Yet to his surprise they walked for more than half an hour without uttering a single word. At first it was a nice thing, because Zero quite honestly enjoyed the little stroll through the woods. Still, after twenty or so minutes, his nerves were on the edge again. He knew that the pureblood wanted him to be the first one to start their 'conversation'.

He wasn't about to let that happen.

After another fifteen minutes or so later, the brunet finally stopped, leaning against the tree; his eyes focused solely on the lilac ones.

"What?" Zero spat, never being the one to like having _those_ eyes on him.

"Why is _his_ blood in your possession?"

"Why _did_ you bring me here?" The hunter countered. He wouldn't let the sucker get all the information without giving something in exchange.

"Answer my question, Zero," Kaname growled quietly; his features tense. That only seemed to fuel Kiryuu's confidence even more.

"You're not going to tell me that if you knew, you'd never allow me to come here?" The silence that met him was enough of an answer.

"Tough luck, huh, Kuran?" Zero mocked, before his voice turned bitter, "I left because of _him_, stayed away for two fucking years because of _him_ and yet your stupidity brought me back to the last place on earth I wanted to be! So tell me _why_ the fuck did you do it?"

Kaname stood, surprised at the sudden outburst. True, if he knew that Kiryuu was carrying Rido's blood, he would never ever allow him to come here.

And yet, he did.

_Why?_

Why indeed.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure anymore. At first, the obvious answer was Yuuki.

"I know it's not because of Yuuki," Zero said, as if reading his thoughts. Burgundy eyes widened for a fraction, before turning away from the angry face and up to the night sky.

"I…" he started, searching for right words.

"Both you and I know that your lackeys are more than capable of protecting her from rampaging Level E's and nobles," the hunter said, taking slow steps toward the pureblood, who was currently rooted in the spot.

"If it was only for her, you'd let me go after the party. You would tell me to run and hide the moment you knew about Rido's blood," Zero continued and watched a flash of shock passing through the burgundy irises that were now looking straight at him.

And it was at this moment that the hunter stopped in front of the other and understood.

_He really doesn't know…_ Zero thought, watching and drowning in the depth of those pools, that were now bare open for the world to see.

Sighing, he turned and walked back to his place.

"If you don't know, I'd suggest finding out. As long as I'm here _you_'re in danger," and with that he left, leaving one confused pureblood alone.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? The next chap is longer, I promise :P Not much... just a lil bit :P


	8. Chapter 8

Aww you guys, you, you! ;) Here's the next chapter and, well... I'll try to update frequently with as much quality as i can muster, but... work is a killer. Seriously, it's like a giant monster that sucks out all of my inspiration for writing. Sooo... no promises, but I'll try my best! ;)

* * *

**Previously on Our true self:**

And it was at this moment that the hunter stopped in front of the other and understood.

_He really doesn't know…_ Zero thought, watching and drowning in the depth of those pools, that were now bare open for the world to see.

Sighing, he turned and walked back to his place.

"If you don't know, I'd suggest finding out. As long as I'm here _you_'re in danger," and with that he left, leaving one confused pureblood alone.

* * *

_The only thing he could feel were the fangs ebbed in the right side of his throat. Eyes wide with fear, he couldn't move a muscle, yet his will burned brightly in his lilac eyes._

"_You really are a stubborn child, Kiryuu." The voice said. Zero shot the man a death glare, though he couldn't help but groan when his chest was slashed deeply and his shoulder was pierced._

"_Stop resisting. You know you want it," Rido whispered the last part, pulling out his hand from the pale body. Zero choked, on his knees, trying to catch some much needed air and ignoring the pain slashing at his very soul._

"_I like you Kiryuu. Do you know why?" Zero was silent but it didn't stop the man from continuing._

"_Because you and I are the same. We both desire the thing we can never have."_

"_What… do you… mean?" The hunter rasped, getting back up. Each move of his muscles caused more blood to escape from his wound._

"_You know what I mean," Rido said and laughed, stopping only to cough up some blood. Few drops fell on Zero's cheek; lilac eyes immediately filled with red hues._

"_You want the Kuran girl and I simply want their blood. You know it, right? That rich, red liquid able to quench any thirst. No matter how many humans I sucked dry, it was never enough," His mismatched eyes glowed at the memory, before looking at Zero with something akin to resignation. Or was it acceptance?_

"_Letting you live will allow you to become sane. Drinking my blood will stabilize your thirst. Being in your body will, one day, allow me to taste that richness again,"_

"_I don't plan on sucking their blood," Zero said through gritted teeth. Rido only laughed loudly._

"_You may not, but one day, you will. My nephew is just that stupid of a worm," The hunter kept looking at him, his eyes clouded._

"_There is no other way," The man said, watching as their pools of blood joined together. The smile widened, when Zero, in his half delusional state, took a few steps and bit hard on the man's throat._

"_That's right," Rido whispered with the last of his strength, "Live on for my sake…"_

_His eyes closed, body limp in Zero's arms before it turned into dust._

* * *

Zero opened his eyes lazily, quite used to having the same dream over and over for the past two years- whether whole or just small fragments. Sitting on the bed, he noticed it was getting bright outside, meaning the morning was just minutes away.

Suddenly, when his awareness returned, he quickly stood up and froze.

Aside from Yuuki, who bothered him one time about crossing the barrier to fetch some water, no one else disturbed him. Which would mean that the pureblood never returned to his room after their talk.

Zero shook his head at his own thoughts.

_That would be strange. I can't imagine the bastard actually sitting and pondering about my words,_ the hunter mused and put on his t-shirt.

He was pretty sure that everyone were already asleep, so he decided to take a little stroll in the kitchen. If not for something to eat- he still remembers the last time he tried making pancakes- then at least for a glass of water to take his tablets.

Leaving the room, he touched the barrier with the bracelet. It dispelled for a few seconds, before coming back up. Walking lazily down the stairs, he turned right, entered the small corridor and froze.

Surely it wasn't the all-mighty Kuran Kaname sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of melted blood tablets, looking as if deep in thoughts. At least that's what Zero'd like to tell himself. His earlier thoughts coming back to him.

Could he really occupy the brunet's mind for the whole night? Well, of course he could. After all, he had the blood of his sworn enemy inside him, endangering his precious Yuuki.

What really had him shocked was the fact that the pureblood didn't even notice his presence.

Shrugging and ignoring the other, he moved to the cabinet and opened one, looking for a glass. Finding nothing but plates he frowned and opened the other. In this one he found jars with, what he assumed to be, different kinds of jams. Grabbing the orange one, he was surprised to see it was a pumpkin one.

_No, no, it's a bad idea,_ he thought yet his stomach choose this moment to argue with him, quite pleased at the prospect of omelet with pumpkin jam- because that's exactly what Zero had in mind the moment he saw it.

With a sigh, he took out the necessary ingredients and mixed them together, looking occasionally behind his shoulder, to see if the pureblood was still off in thoughts. After ten minutes of making quite a noise, he was almost convinced that Kuran turned into a statue. Not that it was his problem, really.

With another shrug, he turned back and flipped the omelet.

* * *

Kaname walked inside the dorms, took the first few steps of the stairs and paused. Going back to his room would mean seeing Zero again and he wasn't quite prepared for that yet. Actually, he had no idea what to say to the hunter. His earlier words were replaying in his mind over and over, yet he still couldn't find the answer.

Which, quite frankly, _baffled_ him.

Because he always had an answer, for everything. Not immediately, of course, but after a quick analysis he was always able to answer to the expectations.

Yet not this time.

_Expectations? _

Was Kiryuu _expecting_ something from him with that question? Oh, Kaname was sure the hunter wanted to get the hell away from here as fast as possible. And yet at the thought something stuck in his throat.

With a quiet sigh he moved inside the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water, took few sips and sat at the table.

He really didn't want to go there, to the deepest parts of his psyche- those honest and not clouded with lie and deception. He didn't, because then he would have to admit to himself that seeing the silver haired boy-no, man- again, after two years and seeing that he didn't really changed, pleased him in a strange way.

Then was their first conversation, if one might call it that. That fierce temper and those sharp, burning eyes, looking at him with anger.

And after that Yuuki's birthday party and the shocking discovery at the hunter's talent. He was really impressed by the way Kiryuu played the piano.

And at his aim with the gun.

The mention of the gun brought that image of Zero in the moonlight, covered in blood.

Kaname closed his eyes, willing away the thirst that burned at the back of his throat. Searching in his pocket he pulled the small box and dropped few tablets inside the glass, taking few gulps.

In all honesty, he was happy. Well, maybe not happy but content. All those situations involving the silver haired hunter brought him a strange sense of…

_Of what exactly?_

Was he pleased that Zero was still the same?

_Yes._

Did he miss their 'bickering'?

_Yes._

Did he miss having someone who never put him on a pedestal?

_Yes._

Did he miss having a rival?

_Yes._

Did he _miss_ Zero?

…

Kaname froze.

There was absolutely no way that he-

A sweet smell interrupted his musings. Startled, the pureblood turned around only to find the hunter's silhouette moving about the counter. Now that he had a chance to actually look at him, he could see that the pale body was still as lithe as back in the days, yet there were more muscles shaped on it. It was no wonder, after two years of nothing but trainings and missions.

Kaname would knew, cause whether he liked it or not, every time he visited Chairman the man would update him on Zero.

"Back to the world of the living, I see," the hunter's voice reverberated in him. With a blink, burgundy eyes turned to the lilac ones. Kiryuu's expression wasn't what he was used to seeing. He also seemed content, like he belonged here.

From what he heard from Yuuki, Zero was quite a good cook.

Now he knew she wasn't lying.

"If you're going to sit here, at least make yourself useful," the voice interrupted again. Kaname looked at him only to see the man pointing at something on the counter.

"Put those plates on the table. If I'm correct, and _unfortunately_ I am, it's going to get a little rowdy in here in a minute," he said, putting another omelet on top of the stock.

Surely, no longer than thirty seconds later, Shiki, Aidou and Rima entered the kitchen half conscious.

The pureblood was actually amazed that the trio managed to get in their seats. Without a sound, he moved to the plates and put them on the table.

Aidou seemed to recover when he saw who was it that put the plate before him.

"Kaname-sama! Please, let me!" he called suddenly awake. The other two were still off in the lala-land.

"No need," was all the pureblood said, moving and sitting at the top of the table. Taking another sip of his red water, he watched how the hunter put three ten omelets high plates, a couple of bowls filled with various jams and a jug of orange juice.

As soon as the sweet aroma reached their nostrils, Shiki and Rima woke and moved like zombies, each grabbing various things and stuffing them either on the plate or straight in their mouths.

Kaname blinked, surprised at their actions. He knew, of course, that they loved sweet things, and heard rumors about the pancakes. Still, it was different to hear and actually see it in action.

"You know, Kiryuu, if you ever get bored of being a hunter, we can always hire you here as a cook, right, Kaname-sama?"

Zero scoffed, while the pureblood was too busy enjoying the assault on his taste buds.

He would be damned forever if the hunter ever knew that there _was_ something he could do better than him.

Letting out a small smile, he watched how Aidou and Zero bickered across the table. How Shiki and Rima kept stuffing their mouths, with bliss written all over their face.

And suddenly it hit him. The answer he was looking for all night. Something that was so simple, yet too hard for him to admit.

* * *

When the trio left the kitchen, happy and content, ready to retire for the day, Kaname got up and took their plates to the sink.

Zero watched warily how the brunet moved here and back, finally stopping behind him.

Drying his hands on the apron, he turned around, ready for whatever outburst was coming. He wasn't, however, ready to see Kuran _smiling_ at him.

It wasn't something big, just a little up-side turn of the lips, yet to see the man smiling was something Zero was not used to seeing. Especially if it was directed at him.

Kaname took a deep breath, raising hunter's chin with his index finger so that they were eye to eye.

"I missed you,"

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I know the chapters are slow now, but... you know... gotta build the tension ;D And yeah, I know, the 'dream' thing is different from what happened in the manga. What can I say? Deal with it :P

Anyway, if all's good the next chappy should be right about... monday, I'd say :P

Untill then ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, I know I promised to update, what, last week? But so much stuff happened that it left me, quite literally, as a veggie. Seriously, work can kill you off, at least physicaly. at least working two weeks without a single day off can. So, now that I finally have my day off, here's the promised-late-chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it and forgive me for being late ;(

**Oh yeah, this chapter has quite a spoiler so if you didn't read the manga after chapter 63, you're reading this at your own risk.**

* * *

**Previously on Our true self:**

When the trio left the kitchen, happy and content, ready to retire for the day, Kaname got up and took their plates to the sink.

Zero watched warily how the brunet moved here and back, finally stopping behind him.

Drying his hands on the apron, he turned around, ready for whatever outburst was coming. He wasn't, however, ready to see Kuran _smiling_ at him.

It wasn't something big, just a little up-side turn of the lips, yet to see the man smiling was something Zero was not used to seeing. Especially if it was directed at him.

Kaname took a deep breath, raising hunter's chin with his index finger so that they were eye to eye.

"I missed you,"

* * *

_Sleeping._

A naturally recurring state characterized by reduced or absent consciousness, relatively suspended sensory activity, and inactivity of nearly all voluntary muscles.

Something so simple, yet complicated at the same time.

So how was it that for Zero, currently, this was the most hardest thing to do?

His consciousness was at its sharpest, his senses highlighted and whole body tense. Adding to it all the doubled-or was it tripled?- beat rate of his heart.

"_I missed you,"_

Such ridiculous three words brought a chaos in his body. Total destruction of his mind. He knew it was cowardice of him to just walk away after gaping at the brunet for a whole minute with wide eyes, but there was nothing he could do at that point. His mind simply shut itself off.

Maybe the omelet were bad for the pureblood's stomach? That's why he blabbered something like that to get fair with him?

Maybe it was a part of his another game? But what did he want to achieve with _this_?

Or maybe- and here's where Zero's thoughts always shut close- Kuran really missed him?

Simply, without any strings attached, _missed him._

Missed Kiryuu Zero as a person, not a chess piece.

_As if that would ever happen_, the hunter thought sitting up and ruffling his hair in irritation. He needed to do something. To get his mind out of thinking about anything Kuran-related.

_Another mission would be a good idea,_ and with that thought in mind he walked inside the bathroom. He didn't notice the small bud of happiness, along with a quiet stir of something deep inside his psyche.

Or simply choose to ignore it.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Yuuki asked shocked when Zero gave her his bracelet to open the barrier.

"Probably, yeah," the hunter answered, focusing on clipping the jewelry around the small wrist.

"But… why?"

"Something came up and I…," he paused when his eyes met hers- filled with worry he hasn't experienced in a long time. Straightening up, he sighed and put a hand on her head.

"I just need to get out of here for a while, that's all," He answered honestly. Yuuki's eyes lowered, absently stroking the new piece adoring her wrist.

"Did something happen between you and Nii-sama?"

The question almost knocked him out and right now he was really grateful to Yuuki for looking elsewhere. Otherwise, he was almost certain she would see his wide eyes and- dare he say it- _blush_?

"What gave you this idea?" He asked, grateful to whatever deity that his voice was as steady as always.

"I don't know, it's just… since yesterday Kaname Nii-sama has been acting strange. Not that it's a bad thing of course!" She quickly added looking back at Zero.

"I'm actually happy. For some time now he was, how should I put it, nonexistent? You know, living, but… not _living_. Does it make any sense?" She asked titling her head to observe Zero's reaction. She didn't need to mention that her brother's behavior changed ever since her dear friend appeared back here. That was only for her to know and explore further.

And to Zero it did make sense. How could it not? He was like that two years ago. Still is even now.

"I have no idea what you blabbered about just now," he answered instead and walked away, smirking at the huffing girl he left behind.

* * *

Kaien Cross was sitting comfortably in his chair, sipping the herb tea he just prepared, contemplating about this and that.

That is, until his doors were swung open, and an angry silver haired young man entered his office.

"Zero-kun, what a pleasure! What brings you here?" He asked in the ever present sing-song voice.

"I want another mission," Zero said, seemingly calm. The man's expression turned to serious one.

"Did something happen with Kaname-kun?"

Simple, innocent question. And yet…

"Why does everyone here assume that _everything_ has to be about that bastard?" The low growl crawling from the hunter's chest was enough confirmation for the Chairman.

_Jackpot._

"You know it's not possible to have another mission now, Zero-kun," Kaien said, trying to reason with the boy as calmly as possible. Zero, however, was far from calm.

"I don't give a shit about that! I need out of here. _Now_!" To emphasize his point, the wooden desk under his palms snapped, and a few pieces fell to the ground.

"While it is impossible to assign you another mission…," the blond man paused, hearing that growl again, "… it is possible for you to have a day off," he finished and sighed in relieve when the hunter's expression turned into more relaxed one.

"Day off?" Zero asked a little confused.

"Yes, it is possible for a hunter during mission to have a single day off during each week."

_A day away from here would be good_, the ex-human thought, already planning where to go.

"Okay," he answered simply and shivered when that goofy grin returned to the chairman's face.

"Then it's settled! I'm glad I called for a replacement while you're away!"

"You knew that I…" The hunter trailed off, his voice dangerously low.

"Don't get me wrong Zero, there was an urgent matter for you to attend to in the Association so I summoned the other hunter here. Alas, he's also going to be teaching the Day Class in case the unexpected situation should arise," Kaien explained, taking a sip of his tea.

"Who is it?" Zero asked, yet the chairman only smiled and looked past him at the door. The silver head turned and came face to face with...

"Kaito?" The hunter asked in disbelieve looking at the brown haired, brown eyed man. Said man only smiled in return and took a few steps towards him.

"You never cease to create trouble, huh?" Takamiya asked, elbowing the younger one on the side.

"I spent a great amount of time thinking who might be suitable to substitute for you during your absence. Yes, I knew that sooner or later it will come to this point," Kaien added the last part when wide lilac eyes looked at him.

"I trust you have no objections?"

At this, all Zero could do was nod in agreement. While it was true that Kaito was a gruff, barbaric type of person, he also got the job done whenever needed. And he would know that, being trained under the same master.

"Teaching during the day, hunting during the night. I think I might like a little change in pace," The brunette said and smirked, caressing the hilt of his gun.

"Now, now, we don't want any violence here, Kaito-kun," Kaien said, reversing back to his ever present cheerfulness.

"Do you even know how to teach?" Zero asked suddenly remembering what the Chairman told him earlier.

"Of course," Kaito deadpanned and flipped open his file," I've got a license."

* * *

Stopping at the entrance to the huge building Zero took a few deep breath before stepping inside. Even though people named him the future President of the Association, he still didn't like the place. It gave him some kind of strange vibe. Not because of all the anti-vampire charms, mind you.

Knocking at the door and hearing permission to enter he walked in, immediately spotting a few familiar faces.

"Zero-sama," a young girl called and guided him to his place at the table.

"Now that we're all here, I wanted to point your attention toward what happened at the party that took place few days ago, as well as the strange movement of one of the purebloods," the older man named Jinmu said and urged everyone present at the table to open the files presented before them.

Zero looked inside and his eyes narrowed after reading the third report.

According to almost all of them, a pureblood named Sara Shirabuki has been wandering from place to place, changing humans into vampires.

"What's wrong with that?" One of them asked.

"It is said that all changed knew that she was a vampire, so the process was consensual," the other one added.

"Morons," Zero whispered and Jinmu couldn't help but agree. Not out loud of course.

"It's not about consensual changes or not. It's about the fact that she's gathering them around herself," The ex-human said rolling his eyes at the confused gazes some of the present held. And they expected him to work with those idiots sometime in the future. Really?

"One or two changed is not a problem, per se. But let's say one bloodsucker creates ten or twenty of them. What do you think he wants to do with them? Play a baseball match?" Zero spat, unable to hide his disgust at their stupidity any longer.

"We believe that Sara Shirabuki is planning to build an army. For what purpose is, unfortunately, not known yet," Jinmu intercepted, feeling something akin to pity for the youngster. Not that he would ever, ever admit it.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Someone asked and all heads turned to Zero. Really now, he was named as their future boss, but only after he matures enough to actually take the position.

_If_ he decides to take it, that is.

"For now, I'd suggest we continue with surveillance till her motives are more clear. Also," he paused and looked at the red headed older man, "I'd like to check her relations with the 'Doom' Count and any other potential vampire with at least a little political power."

Jinmu got the message straight-check if the interference at the Kuran's party had anything to do with her. Surely, it wouldn't be hard for a pureblood to control the noble with her powers.

_No, even without the powers the man was greedy enough to be controlled_, Jinmu thought, seeing a similar conclusion in the lilac orbs.

* * *

"What about Yuu?" Zero asked once everyone except him and Jinmu left the room.

"Still not found. No traces of him whatsoever," The older one replied, before his face contorted into something akin to a grin.

"You know…" he started, "… for a tamed vampire you did a damn good job today," and with that and a tap on the shoulder he also left the room.

Zero sat back in his chair and let out a long sigh. Dealing with a bunch of them was more tiring than hunting a group of Level E's.

Idiocy truly was contagious, after all.

Still, even if for a moment, it helped get his mind out of thinking about certain something.

"_I missed you,"_

Zero groaned when the words echoed in his head. He knew that the pureblood was a master when it came to mind games, but honestly, was it necessary to go _that_ far?

And most of all, _why_ was he so bothered by it?

Why exactly, some part of him _longed_ to hear those words?

Zero moaned, grabbing his head at the sudden pain.

Thinking too much really could kill someone- another thing he learned today.

But even when he willed all thoughts out of his mind, the pain was still there.

Pushing him.

Urging to go.

_Go to where?_ The hunter thought, deciding to obey his instincts.

Getting up he left the room and walked down the stairs.

He knew he was walking in the right direction, because each time he took a turn here or walked down there, the pain manifested itself even more.

Finally, he stopped in front of the small black, led doors, surprised. Was there even such a place in here? Exactly how far down he traveled in search of whatever he was searching for?

Willing away the dizziness that came, he focused his sight on the small control panel and put his hand on it. The device recognized him as one of the hunters and the door creaked open with a heavy sound. Carefully, he pushed it a little further to fit himself inside. The room was dark, but what caught Zero's attention first, was the dry and hot air. Each breath was like swallowing a liquid fire- burning, suffocating.

Yet being the stubborn self he is, the ex-human continued onward the small, what he assumed to be- corridor. Stopping before the second pair of doors he opened them too and blinked at what he saw inside.

The room was completely empty, except for a vat and lines of shelves hang around on the walls. On each there were small flask with some strange silvery-like substance.

And on some strange subconscious level Zero knew what the pain tried to tell him.

That he _needed_ to get one of those.

So just as he was about to touch it, he heard it, the strange voice in his head.

'_Not yet,'_ it whispered, and as soon as his fingers curled around the glass object, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Quite a distance away from the Association, burgundy eyes snapped wide open.

'_You're a good boy… Kaname,'_

* * *

Soooo yeah, here it is. Hope you liked it, even if there was no Kaname in it :P Anyway, I'm not going to promise when the next chapter is going to be, seeing that my current situation at work is far from even crazy. But I'll try to update as fast as I can.

So, see you all! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! Soo, I'm kinda back? Well, I think I'm back for good, at least for a while. Things at work are back to normal so I should be able to update more frequently now. If my oh-so-fickle muse decides to stick with me, that is :P Seriously, this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, yet... it was re-written two times, I think. Such is the fickle little voice in my head :P

Anyway! Enjoy to the fullest! ;)

* * *

**Previously on Our true self:**

The room was completely empty, except for a vat and lines of shelves hang around on the walls. On each there were small flask with some strange silvery-like substance.

And on some strange subconscious level Zero knew what the pain tried to tell him.

That he _needed_ to get one of those.

So just as he was about to touch it, he heard it, the strange voice in his head.

'_Not yet,'_ it whispered, and as soon as his fingers curled around the glass object, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Quite a distance away from the Association, burgundy eyes snapped wide open.

'_You're a good boy… Kaname,'_

* * *

_The emptiness._

_Darkness._

_Silence._

_Those were the three things that Kaname was most afraid of. Loneliness was, at some point his salvation, still is 'till present days, yet, it gained new meaning after meeting _her_. _

_He knew he was sleeping. The lightness of his body told him so._

_Yet, as always, he didn't like this dream either. Because there was nothing in it. No memories from his ancient live, no nothing._

_Only the void._

'Even if I'm not with you, you must work hard_,' the strange voice whispered and Kaname turned in search of its source. _

_He knew that voice. How could he not? After years, centuries and millennia of searching, just when he lost all hope. Why was he hearing it again _now_ of all times?_

'You're a good boy… Kaname_,'_

* * *

The pureblood sat up straight in his bed-his eyes wide, breathing erratic.

_Why now?_

What purpose served it to dream about it now?

He groaned quietly and rubbed his temples, noticing it was still light outside.

"Nii-sama? Are you up already? You should sleep a little longer," Yuuki said entering the room. She felt her brother's distress and decided to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright? Nii-sama, you're so pale!" She quickly rushed to his side, yet Kaname made no move of acknowledgment. His thoughts were swirling around the dream he just had. Or was it a vision? Memory, perhaps? Despite all the hopeful feelings swelling in his heart he wished- for the sake of everyone- that it was the latter.

"Yuuki," Kaname whispered, only then noticing something silver that glimmered on his sister's small wrist.

"Why do you have that?" He asked, grabbing said limb and pointing accusingly at the bracelet with his eyes, demanding explanation.

"Zero gave it to me before he left," Yuuki explained innocently, startled when she saw those burgundy eyes go wide.

_He left?_ The pureblood thought, trying to ignore the sudden, frantic beating of his heart.

Would Zero, _could_ Zero, really leave, just like that? Kaname sighed, closing his eyes.

_Of course he would._

If there was any hope of the hunter staying here, he crushed it himself, when those stupid words left his mouth back then, in the kitchen. Kaname groaned, remembering the events from earlier, ignoring Yuuki's concerned gaze.

Why, oh why'd he said that? Because the truth of his discovery was so overwhelming he couldn't suppress it? Because it shocked him to the core of his very dark and tainted soul?

Because he _wanted_ Zero to know how he felt? Wanted him to answer to the question poised back in the woods?

With another sigh, the pureblood got up and motioned for Yuuki to follow him. Worrying about it now was a little pointless, wasn't it?

Still, it worried him that the mere thought or mention of the hunter was enough for him to forget all about that dreadful dream he just had.

"Nii-sama?" Yuuki asked, trying to gain his brother's attention, pointing at the commotion that was going on at the main doors.

"Takuma, is there a problem?" Kaname asked gaining everyone's focus.

"You're the big monkey here?" The voice from outside the building said.

"That depends on who's asking," the pureblood replied, regaining his mental composure, all thoughts occupying his mind earlier banished for now.

"I'm Takamiya Kaito, Zero's substitute," the man said, finally coming in the other's line of vision.

At the mention of the hunter's name something unpleasant twisted in Kaname's gut.

_He really left, hadn't he?_

"Today is just a greeting," Kaito started, before a frown graced his features, "or should be, but that damn idiot went and got himself knocked out, _again_," the last part was breathed out in irritation.

"What happened? Is Zero alright?" Yuuki asked hurriedly and the pureblood couldn't help but notice the way her small arms were squeezing Ichijo's one. Or the concerned look said noble was giving his sister.

"He's fine, Lion cube. The idiot went and fainted in the underground area of Association not too long ago. What a dumb thing to do, and on his day off, too," he murmured and blinked at the confused gaze the 'big monkey' was giving him.

"Anyway, for the next two days or so, I'll be taking over his duties so if you don't mind, I'd like to get acquainted with the place," Kaito said, his speech directed at Kaname. The pureblood nodded, still in the middle of processing every bit of information he received.

"Takuma will show you around," Kaname said and motioned at his blond friend who nodded in return, before allowing their guest inside. Then his eyes landed on Yuuki, whose own were begging him for permission to go with the two. Why? Kaname had an inkling suspicion, but let it slide this time. There were other, more pressing matters at hand.

"He should be here in about an hour, if you're so _worried_," Kaito whispered in his ear so quietly that he barely heard it. And even though his face was as impassive as always, his insides were doing things no pureblood should ever feel.

* * *

Yet, exactly one hour later Kaname was waiting _patiently _near the front gate to the Academy grounds, glad that the weather was in his favor today.

So he may have lied to Yuuki when he said that he was going for a little stroll in the woods. Not that the girl noticed, he supposed. She was quite infatuated by Ichijo's presence, as well as the witty jokes Zero's substitute was making at the time.

_Zero._

The name alone was enough to stir the pureblood. Not because of the boy himself, but because of the events that took place today.

Now, it wasn't that he didn't believe in coincidences, but he knew from experience, that usually- more often than not- there was always something, a _deeper_ meaning, behind them. And he had a feeling that the hunter's fainting and his dream were, in a strange, twisted way, _connected_.

There were so many questions.

And he _needed_ answers.

* * *

As concerned for his adopted son as he was, Kaien knew that a certain someone standing few meters away from him wanted some answers. Hell, he would want some, too. All he managed out of Yagari was that Zero-rin fainted and was found in _that_ room.

"Kaname-kun, what can I do for you?" Cross asked without turning around to face the pureblood.

"Chairman," the vampire started, stopping next to the man, "I was just informed of what transpired,"

"I'm sorry to say this, Kaname-kun, but at the moment I know as much as you do," Kaien intercepted the flood of questions that was just at the tip of the pureblood's tongue.

"I see," Kuran murmured, watching as the car drove and stopped on the other side of the gates.

"It wasn't bloodlust, if that's what you're wondering," Cross said, watching the other's reaction from the corner of his eyes.

"It did cross my mind at one point, I admit,"

"But…?"

"The place where Kiryuu collapsed," Kaname started and Kaien's eyed widened slightly, "… it was _that_ place, wasn't it?"

The ex-hunter tensed and for a few agonizingly long seconds there was a silence stretching far and wide.

"Yes," he finally admitted, exhaling in defeat.

"I figured as much," the pureblood commented, his eyes following the vehicle before it stopped in front of them.

"You didn't know, then?" Kaien asked, surprised.

"No, I didn't," the pureblood admitted, seeing no sense in hiding that part of information. The dream however, oh yes, _the dream_ was his and only his secret. At least until he could confront the silver haired hunter.

Which will have to wait, because the person he wanted to talk to the most was, at the moment, carried unconscious in his master's arms.

* * *

"Is Kaname inside?" Ichijo asked, while Yuuki used the bracelet, allowing him to step inside the barrier.

"No, he… Nii-sama went outside, _again_," the girl sighed, opening the door to her room and letting the other in.

"I see," Ichijo murmured, his eyes narrowed, yet with a concerned look in them.

"It's been two days already. Do you think he's…"

"With Kiryuu-kun, probably," the blond answered, moving slightly to embrace the trembling silhouette.

"Ichijo-sempai, do you think he's going to be okay?" Yuuki asked, circling her small arms around the other's waist.

"Don't worry. Zero-kun went through a lot worse and still came back in the end, right?"

"Yeah," she breathed, inhaling the comforting scent.

_But it's not Zero I'm worried about._

* * *

Zero groaned turning his head away. Trust his cursed luck to see Kuran as the first person after waking up.

"Not what I wanted to see," he mumbled in the pillow. Trying to sit up, he blinked at the sudden dizziness that overcame him. And just as he was about to hit the floor, he felt the warmth on his shoulder and saw an arm pushing him slightly back to the sitting position.

"Slowly," Kaname said, his arm back limply at his side.

"What the hell do you want, Kuran?" Zero spat and the pureblood couldn't help the small twitch of his lips. It would appear that the hunter was a grouchy kind of person right after waking up.

"Is that an attitude you should have towards someone who was worried about you?" Kaname asked back, his eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

Zero snorted, quite loudly, to emphasize his point.

Kuran worried about him?

_Yeah and the world just came to an end._

"What do you _really_ want?" the hunter spat, glaring hatefully at the pureblood.

Hate was good, it kept his other emotions in check. It blocked the confusion from flooding back in.

Kaname's face remained impassive, unfazed by the treatment. Instead, he took of his white uniform jacket and loosened his red tie. Lilac eyes immediately widened.

"I don't want your blood, you bastard! I didn't-"

"_I know_," Kaname cut in, unfastening the first button of his black shirt, "I know you didn't collapse because of the bloodlust,"

"Then why-" Zero started again. And again, the pureblood intercepted his question.

"I want you to see something,"

"See something?" the hunter huffed, quite irritated at being interrupted. Kaname only nodded, sitting next to him on the bed- his collar and throat exposed.

"Why the hell do I need to bit you to _see_ something?"

Kaname sighed, of course Zero wouldn't know about that aspect of vampires.

"It's a memory," he answered, yet all he received in return were even more confused lilac eyes.

"You've experienced it before, haven't you? Seeing my… _memory_ while drinking my blood," the pureblood said knowingly. After all, he allowed him to see _it._

Zero nodded absentmindedly, thinking about that time in the dungeons with him chained up to the wall and fangs down in the other's neck.

"Drinking is not only for allowing us to live longer. It also works as a form of communication," Kaname said, grabbing the hunter at the back of his neck.

"So just tell me about it, if it's _oh-so_ important," Zero growled, yet stilled at the sudden touch and push forward.

"I can't," Kaname whispered, his breath fanning over the other's ear, before pushing the hunter to the crook of his neck,

"It is something you need to see, to _hear_," he finished, tightening his grip.

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Kuran! Whatever the hell you're planning I'm not going to-"

"_Please, Zero_," Kaname murmured, completely disregarding the fact that he just called the other by his name.

Zero, however, noticed it, quite clearly if one might add. Yet it wasn't even the shock at hearing his own name from the pureblood's mouth that had him hovering just a few inches above the exposed skin- fangs elongated and ready to pierce.

It was the crushing honesty and a plea of something. What it was, Zero didn't know.

Not yet, at least.

But those things could wait.

The pulsing vein just under his tongue, _couldn't_.

* * *

So yeaaah :P That's it. I know, I know. Not what you expected? Sucks? Tell me straight! :P But honestly, I'm not actually quite sure where to go with this story now. It's not what I had in mind for the longest time now. Do you know what I'm talking about?

Anyway!

I found this awesome, AWESOME book that's just sooo for Kaname x Zero that I'm thinking about turning it into a story about them :P Well, I don't think I'll publish it, I mean, not sure if it's allowed here :P Just for the heck of it ;D

So yeah, back to bussiness.

I think the next chapter should be somewhere on saturday/sunday if my muse won't throw a tantrum at me :P

So, see you 'till then! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

So, as promised, here's the next chappy! I really, really hope you'll like it because... well, let's put the useless chit-chat after you read it ;)

* * *

**Previously on Our true self:**

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Kuran! Whatever the hell you're planning I'm not going to-"

"_Please, Zero_," Kaname murmured, completely disregarding the fact that he just called the other by his name.

Zero, however, noticed it, quite clearly if one might add. Yet it wasn't even the shock at hearing his own name from the pureblood's mouth that had him hovering just a few inches above the exposed skin- fangs elongated and ready to pierce.

It was the crushing honesty and a plea of something. What it was, Zero didn't know.

Not yet, at least.

But those things could wait.

The pulsing vein just under his tongue, _couldn't_.

* * *

_Too._

_Damn._

_Long._

Was the first thing Zero thought when his fangs pierced the skin. He knew he was rough with the other, not preparing the pureblood before biting, but he simply couldn't wait.

And when the first drops of blood touched his tongue, he _moaned _shamelessly, too lost in the long forgotten taste and essence of one Kuran Kaname to care.

Said man, on the other hand, knew it was a mistake as soon as he felt the stinging sensation on his neck. It wasn't the fact that Zero bit him, _again_. After all, for the past two years he allowed Yuuki to feed from him whenever she felt particularly tipsy or depressed.

No, it was the way Zero's fangs, strong, massive, _demanding_- unlike Yuuki's slim and short ones- were squeezing out the red liquid from under his skin. The way Kaname bit his lip trying to stop the same inappropriate sound from escaping his lips. Which was so _damn hard_, considering the way Zero held him tightly against his chest right after the first mouthful of his blood.

But above all else mentioned before, it was _that _connection, formed and laying dormant in the back of his consciousness for nearly two years that startled him the most. The small bond born from sharing his blood with the ex-human in order for him to survive and fulfill his role.

The bond that was currently resurfacing to the front of his mind.

He could feel his heightened awareness towards the other, feel the thirst Zero was so desperately trying to quench, despite his earlier protests. Feel the way his body was responding to the hunter's demands, relaxing on its own, urging him to give everything away.

And it _scared_ him.

Because, in those few seconds he knew, that Yuuki's blood will _not_ be enough for him anymore.

* * *

Zero opened his eyes, finding himself quite confused after the initial shock of the brunet's blood wore off. He drank quite a few large mouthfuls yet he saw nothing.

"Kuran?" He whispered, leaving the pale neck to look at the other's face. What he saw wasn't exactly what he expected.

The pureblood's eyes were fixed on him, true, yet the lifeless shallowness of those burgundy irises told Zero that he wasn't _looking_ at him. As if his soul left and went far away.

"Kana… me?" the silverette murmured and not knowing what possessed him to do it, he leaned his forehead against the other.

The feel of their skin touching was enough to snap the pureblood back to reality of here and now. His eyes closed, head lolling to rest on Zero's shoulder, inhaling the unique scent of the hunter. It was sweet, yet with a tingling sensation to it.

"I apologize," Kaname said, breathing on the pale neck, feeling the shiver that crawled up and down the other's body.

"My mind drifted away," he finished, raising back his head. Locking their eyes, the pureblood couldn't stop the growl at seeing the glowing red and blue irises.

"Is _he_ here now?" the brunet asked, placing his palm on Zero's chest, just above his heart. The silverette inhaled a shuddered breath, before looking at equally bloody irises.

"No," was all the hunter said, fisting his hand in those curly dark tresses. Kaname almost let out that sinful sound again, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of those fingers massaging the back of his neck.

"Show me," Zero murmured, licking the small line on the pureblood's neck- exactly at the place he bit him before,

"Show me everything,"

And this time, against all the alarms going off in his head, Kaname groaned, throwing his head back, before it changed to a long, soul stirring moan as he felt those fangs inside him again.

It was hard, concentrating on what he was supposed to do now. On the memories he would so willingly trade for a few minutes of pleasure he was feeling right now. Yet he knew he needed to do it, to show Zero, to make sure that his earlier thoughts were either true or false.

* * *

_The land. _

_Covered in piles of human bodies and ashes- the residues left by killed Level E's. Zero wanted nothing more than to go down on his knees and empty his stomach. The smell, the stench, it was unbearable! Now he knew what Kuran meant about seeing and hearing things. No amount of words could describe the view__ before him. _

_Suddenly the scene before him shifted. There were a lot of vampire and E's walking together in a single direction._

_And then he heard it, the stomping sound._

_Looking to his left he saw a white horse, on top of which was a hooded person, or rather, creature, as Zero was able to sense the pureblood aura coming off of _her_._

_The horse stopped and the hunter took a few steps closer to get a better look. Yet the other person beat him to it, one he hadn't expected to see here._

_True, the hair might have been a little longer than now, but it was unmistakably Kaname._

'_Sorry… Kaname,' the hooded person said and Zero's eyes widened- shock written all over his face._

That voice_… he thought and watched how the pureblood brunet touched her face, murmuring quiet 'I'm fine,' and asking if she was ok._

_Something shifted again and suddenly he was standing next to them, seeing for the first time the mysterious woman's face. If he was surprised earlier, now he was baffled beyond even something as simple as confusion._

_The woman's eyes were a ton or two lighter than his own. Her long, silky hair in the unmistakable color of his own silver. God, if he hadn't knew, he would be ready to call the woman his mother._

'_Don't worry,' she whispered, leaning into the hand that was caressing her cheek,_

'_We're all working together and doing our best,'_

_At this point Zero had no doubts what Kaname wanted to ask him by showing this._

Was this the woman you heard before you collapsed?

Was she the one calling out to you?

_And the only answer he knew he would give was _yes_. Because, along with the visual aspect of the memories, came also the emotional one. The emotions Kaname felt at that time were almost crushing Zero, taking away his ability to breath. _

_How could anyone feel for someone so strongly, unconditionally?_

_And when the hooded woman leaned down and kissed the other pureblood on the lips, Zero's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed, strained from feeling too much._

'_You're a good boy, Kaname. You will work well, even when I'm not around you,' she whispered against his lips, before all turned black._

Zero was sure that was all the pureblood wanted to show him. Yet, he was proved wrong when the darkness receded, showing a small infant held in the hands of someone he knew very well, Rido.

_They were in some kind of chamber, with nothing but a coffin inside it. Suddenly he heard a loud cry before a small body was thrown to the floor. He watched in horror as the lid of the coffin was opened, and next to it was a long haired creature, with nothing but a long coat covering his body. _

'_The hunger that accumulated for thousands of years must be about to slam into you soon. I can't even wrap my mind around how harsh that must be…,' Rido whispered, laughing at the other._

_And when the creature with incomplete body turned to him, Zero saw the glimpse of his eyes and face. Yet that was enough for him to know the person's true identity. _

_Kaname looked at the bloodied cloth covering the infant with sad eyes, before closing them and disappearing between the folds of the coat._

Zero felt his consciousness slipping again, just before he saw the other pureblood entering the chamber and taking baby in his arms.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was back in his own room, laying flat on his bed. With a start, he sat up, looking for the pureblood. He found him in a heartbeat, leaning against the window, looking up at the night sky.

_Why is he still here?_ Zero thought, remembering all that he saw earlier. It was still impossible to wrap his mind around all of that, but one thing for sure, the woman from that memory was the same one whose voice he heard back at the Association.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kaname said, turning his eyes to the hunter.

"What… does it mean?" Zero asked unsure, reaching for a glass of water placed on the nightstand.

"I'm… not quite sure yet," the pureblood answered, looking up at the sky again. He was quite unnerved by the other's reaction. Screaming, cursing and threatening with gun would be good. Great even.

Zero looking like a lost child was not something he either expected or wanted to see.

"Why," the hunter started, trying to gain Kaname's attention, "why did you show me _it_?"

The implication in the voice was enough for the pureblood to know what he was talking about.

"I apologize for that. It wasn't my intention to let you see it," the brunet murmured and turned to leave the room when a sound stopped him in mid-track.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Zero sat there, eyes wide and unfocused, not noticing the salty drops leaving and cascading down his cheeks freely.

"Are you crying for me, Zero?" Kaname asked in a whisper, not sure how to handle the situation at hand. When the hunter didn't answer, he tried to move, yet stopped when the hunter rose from the bed, looking straight at him.

Zero had no idea what honestly possessed him to do it. Maybe it was the understanding that dawned on him just seconds ago? That under this cold, expressionless façade was a lonely, scared individual that wanted nothing more than to have a family. To belong to someone and be desired in return.

He was unable to even imagine what the man before him must have felt, living all these millennia, not having anyone to hold on to in times of need, yet being constantly shunned and despised for what he unwillingly become.

And he stopped, looking at those burgundy eyes as if gazing at the mirror, seeing himself in them.

Maybe… just maybe, Kuran and he weren't so different, after all.

"Zero?" the pureblood asked, not sure what the other was up to, walking into his personal space with an unfocused gaze.

"Kaname…" the hunter whispered and it was enough. Enough to know that, unlike Yuuki, the silver haired man in front of him _understood_. Understood what it was like, going through all your life alone, without anyone's support.

The tears came back, even stronger than before. It wasn't that he felt sympathetic for the pureblood now. He still held a grudge or two for the things he'd done in the past. And he definitely didn't feel anything for the pureblood either.

Yet… those eyes looking at him, _begging_ him to understand, stirred emotions he thought he was no longer capable of feeling.

"Zero, I-" Kaname started, unsure of what to say or do.

Luckily for him, the hunter knew.

"Yeah, I know," Zero whispered and pressed his lips against the other's, sinking against Kaname when his arms went around the hunter's waist to pull him close. The brunet turned them around suddenly, slamming Zero's back into the door.

The tongue probed at lips and the silverette opened to him instantly, craving the taste of the pureblood. As the kiss grew more insistent, Kaname reached down and grabbed the hunter in the middle of each thigh and spread his legs, wrapping them around his hips. As he ground against the other, Zero could feel his awakened arousal pressing through the denim of his pants.

He writhed against the brunet, who was uncaring that every time he thrust, it slammed his pale shoulders back into the door. Zero was so hard that every rub of the fabric against his groin was a mix between pleasure and pain.

Kaname's hands moved to his bottom, squeezing and pulling the hunter tight against him. He made a low growling sound, and Zero soon realized that he had his fingers threaded tightly in dark hair as he licked at the pureblood's fangs.

Kaname pulled away from him a few moments later, breaking the kiss.

"I have to go, Zero. If I stay..."

The hunter nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He too, found that this situation progressed unbelievably fast and in the direction neither of them expected it to go.

Kaname slid one arm around Zero's back and let go of his legs, letting the hunter slide down against him as he landed on his feet. The friction caused his breath to hitch, and the brunet leaned in, pressing his lips against the pale ear.

"It would please me if you'd decide not to run away from me anymore, _Zero_,"

He was out the door in a blur, leaving the ex-human hard and confused, unsteady on his feet. Somehow he managed to crawl back inside the covers on the bed.

_So much for not feeling anything,_ he thought, pulling the material over his head to hide his face.

* * *

So, um, tell me honestly what you think? As I said it before, the story took an unexpected turn :P I really didn't plan it like this. And as much as I'd like to explain myself... that little sex scene at the end... i have NO idea how it came to be. Honestly, you can laugh at me, but in the orginal version it was suppose to end just after the memory thing :P

So, yeah, I think it's a little too abrupt. The sex scene, i mean. but oh well, what's done is done. No point in crying over it.

I'll try to update as soon as i can, but i think the next chap should be in about a week or so.

So, 'till then! ;)


End file.
